


Drabbles, prompts and what nots

by Lifeandothercomplexities



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Mostly Drabbles, Pining, Secret Relationships, from tumblr prompts, meet cutes, room mates, will add along the way. A place to keep these little pieces before I lose them:)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeandothercomplexities/pseuds/Lifeandothercomplexities
Summary: A collection of Bughead drabbles from the ramblings of my mind.





	1. Dirty Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> A little secret relationship, they were room mates drabble from my tumblr.

“ You’re having sex Jones.” Toni remarks casually, while dunking what’s left of Betty’s remarkable doughnuts in some milk on a Monday morning.

Jughead pretty much chokes on his coffee, sputters uncontrollably and despite his lungs trying to recover from a near aspiration trauma manages to sneak a glance in Betty’s direction.

Betty who is hunched up in front of the sink washing dishes and apart from the slight pinkening of the exposed skin on her neck and back, is giving off an air of complete nonchalance.

Toni and her fucking Monday morning one liners.

“ I’m not having sex.” Jughead manages to wheeze out.

Toni snorts.” You know for the amount of reaction I just got out of you, you could at least put some more effort in your lying capabilities. Anyway...” she leaves off mid sentence and gets up to hand over her now empty coffee mug to Betty who continues with the dishwashing like her life depends on it.

“ Anyway...” Toni continues and Jughead is suddenly on edge again,” you have a number of tells Jones. And from what I’m reading of your body language, I can tick off every single one of Juggie’s having sex tells.”

“ Should I be flattered or concerned by the degree of your investment in my sex life Toni? “ Jughead deadpans.

Toni however chooses to ignore him completely and turns to Betty instead.

“ You wanna know what his tells are Betty?” she asks gleefully.

“ Say the word tells one more time Topaz...” 

Now would be the time, Jughead muses, where Betty the platonic friend/room-mate/study-buddy would turn around and join in all the cheer and fun they are supposedly having at his expense. However Betty the completely non-platonic girl he’s banging/ fuck-buddy/ girlfriend??? Is doing a terrific job at turning a wonderful shade of red with every passing second.

It’s a miracle Toni is still oblivious to their mutual guilt with the show they’re putting up for her.

“ So Jonesy boy here...” She begins again.

“ Hey!” Jughead cuts her off and there’s a low warning edge to his voice that has Betty finally turning around and making eye contact with him for the first time since this conversation from hell started.

There’s quiet amusement in her eyes but also a soft reassurance that has him breathing easy. She has this under control for all the shade changing that was going on just a second ago.

“ Toni...” she begins in her award worthy ‘ Betty Cooper I’m onto damage control’ voice,” as much as I’d love to hear about these tells, you need to get your ass moving if you don’t want to be late for your photography class again like last time.”

Toni curses and rushes to grab her bag and jacket.” This isn’t over kid!” she barks in his direction and with a hurried” Catch ya later losers!” she’s gone in a flurry of fishnet and boots and pink hair. 

Betty turns to him raising her perfectly arched eyebrows,” You have tells?” she laughs out. It’s such a bubbly mirthful sound he wants to choke on it all over again.

“ I’m going to fucking kill her if she says anything.” He says, exiting his spot by the counter and stalking towards her.

She watches him approach and suddenly there’s a strange tension rippling between them. They’ve been doing this for almost three weeks now but the fact that Toni’s catching on to something is adding to the risk. It makes him want her even more if that’s even possible.

“ Hmm...” Betty murmurs, watching him intently as he comes to stand in front of her, very close so that he’s almost touching her but not quite. 

“ It’s a good thing she doesn’t know any of yours though,” he says, voice low eyes fixed on her lips, pink and luscious and if he’s not mistaken bee stung from what he’d done to her last night. 

She scoffs but he can tell she’s nervous from the way she’s clutching the marble counter as his hands bracket her on each side. 

“ I don’t have any Jones.”

“ Sure you do,” he counters easily, dipping his head to press his tongue to the underside of her jaw and licking a strip to her earlobe. A blush appears on her cheeks and neck, disappearing below to the skin hidden by her canary yellow camisole.

“ There’s the fact that you’ve developed a fascination for watching me eat.” He whispers and she gasps at what he’s implying.” And the fact that you can’t stop biting your lips when you’re around me.” 

She’s doing it even now.

“ Stop biting your fucking lip Betty,” he growls and she stops doing it immediately, pupils dilated, mouth slightly open and he’s kissing her the next second, grinding against her so that she lets out a moan that reverberates between the shared space of their mouths.

“ Juggie,” she whines out,” we’ve both got class...”

“ Fifteen minutes baby...” he groans cupping her face and dropping soft kisses on her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose,” fifteen minutes is all I’m asking.”

She pushes him back and he’s about to let out a disappointed sigh when she pulls off the camisole she’s wearing to reveal the pink bralette underneath and hops up onto the kitchen counter. He can’t stop grinning like an idiot when she pulls him to her again wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“ Be quick Jones or you’ll pay. And let’s see which one of your tells we can tick off this time!”


	2. The Art Of blending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little cooking class and the many uses of a blender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble from the tumblr prompts.

He has no idea why he signed up for this class. Or maybe he has an inkling of an idea. It’s really because eating takeout all day everyday is taking it’s toll on his wallet. And it has nothing to do with the gorgeous blonde sitting next to him taking notes in her immaculately kept journal in a neat loopy scrawl that he finds ridiculously endearing. Nope, nothing to do with her at all.

She keeps nudging him every time the lady adds an ingredient that’s particularly nasty. He can practically feel his taste buds shrivelling up and dying as the increasingly healthy and decreasingly appealing recipe takes shape.

So far he’s written Yuck, nope, nope, nah on his notebook next to a small list of ingredients. Betty seems to find this both amusing and scandalous. Her own page has a neatly listed column of ingredients and a thorough outline of the steps required to make the horrendous veggie casserole that’s being taught in class today.

Not that Betty needs to be in a cooking class. She’s already a world class cook in his eyes ( in addition to the million other qualities he associates with her). She says it’s because she wants to learn some newer, simpler recipes so it’ll be easier to cook in the pathetic excuse of a kitchen that she has access to. He knows for a fact that’s bullshit and the only reason she signed up was to encourage him to do the same when he had first expressed his woes on eating too much take out and being unable to cook anything other than eggs and ramen. Scratch that, she had first actually volunteered to cook him weekly meals as long as he promised to actually eat them. Jughead had refused of course. As much as he wanted to take her up on that offer, he knew it wasn’t her job to make sure he was eating. She had enough on her plate as it was.

So here he is sitting on a Saturday afternoon practicing a variety of meals he never intends to cook let alone eat only to indulge the girl he can’t stop thinking about. She’s making eyes at him even now, trying to goad him into taking an interest in the proceedings of the class.

Once the cooking process starts however he finds himself actually enjoying it. He likes chopping the vegetables and notices Betty watching his hand movements with interest. 

“ You’re good at that,” she whispers and maybe his eyes are doing tricks on him but she appears to be slightly flustered.

“ Yeah well,” he whispers back,” that’s one good thing that came out of working at a diner all through high school.”

She nods but continues to watch his hands mesmerised, absentmindedly following the orders that the lady taking the class is monotonously giving ( her name’s Linda he reminds himself). When she asks everyone to dump the tomatoes and garlic in the blender and make a paste, he passes his chopping board to Betty who tips it to slide the tomatoes in the blender.

He’s already started chopping the onions when Betty still absentminded, turns on the blender. It comes to life with a guttural groan and Betty shrieks as a whirlpool of tomatoes and garlic emerges from it’s depths, dousing them in squished vegetable juices and for a second Jughead has no idea why he’s being rained with tomato garlic paste until he realizes that Betty, under the apparent spell of her fascination with his hands, has forgotten to put the lid on the blender.

“ Betty!” he hisses, very aware of the entirety of the class snickering at their current state of misfortune,” the lid!”

“ Oh my God!” Betty wails, trying to look for the lid amongst the various utensils, spices and vegetables scattered on their worktable as Jughead tries to stop the erupting blender using his hand,” I’m such an idiot!”

They finally locate the coveted lid and with a loud triumphant shout Jughead finally puts it on the blender. It’s really not much use anymore since the jug is nearly empty and it’s contents are now coating most of their faces, their clothes and the table. 

Betty seems to have been stupefied into silence with a mortified expression on her face as Linda clucks her tongue and gives a shrill lecture on paying attention and quoting this very incident as a prime example of the kind of hazards that being careless in a kitchen can lead to, much to the amusement of the rest of the class.

Betty miserably wipes at her face with the towel he hands her and reveals skin that is flushed as red as the paste she’s removed. Jughead glares at the woman who is still directing judgemental comments towards them and suddenly he’s had enough.

“ Come on Betty,” he says loudly, “ let’s just go.” 

Betty gapes at him trying to stop him from collecting the soppy notebooks and pens they’d brought along and pulling her to her feet.

She doesn’t resist further when he intertwines his hands with her and firmly pulls her along and just as they’re exiting the room, loudly says,” This class was rubbish anyway!”

He has the satisfaction of seeing Linda scowl.

***

They end up going to his apartment which is a short walk away. Inside he lends her a t-shirt and a pair of boxers and tells her to shower while he makes them something to eat. Betty has somewhat recovered from the shock of having completely destroyed their chances of returning to the class. She takes the offered clothes morosely and disappears behind the tiny bathroom door. Jughead whips up some trusted scrambled eggs and toast and once Betty is done, takes a quick shower too. 

They eat their lunch of eggs and toast while he tries persistently to cheer her up and once she does cheer up, tries persistently to ignore the way his heart swoops every time she smiles and her eyes crinkle, or the way his throat feels clogged up when she touches him while talking, or the way the quiet little animal in him purrs because she looks so good in his clothes.

It’s when they’re doing the dishes together that she says,” I still can’t believe what happened. I’ve never done anything so careless in my entire life.”

Jughead chuckles,” You’ve got to admit it was funny though. I kind of feel bad for Linda now.”

Betty giggles at that and then says mischievously,” It really was your fault you know. I had no idea you were so good with your hands-“ she flushes and looks up to find him smirking with eyebrows raised,”-I didn’t mean that- I mean you have great hands not that you don’t- just you’re good at chopping with them- also you type so it’s not that I haven’t noticed your hands before-“

He reaches forward and instead of second guessing himself like he’s done nearly all his life, simply pulls her closer and stops her rambling with a kiss stamped hard on her mouth. She blinks several times and then suddenly her hands are fisting in his t-shirt, pulling him even closer and the warm sweetness of her mouth is everything he’s dreamed it would be and yet so much more.

She deepens the kiss and the jolt of electric current that hits him straight in the gut has him lifting her up suddenly and she lets out a startled gasp when he places her on the counter.

He pulls back first then follows with another softer sweeter kiss, then another and another and then finally placing one on her forehead pulls her in for a hug.

“ You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He tells her quietly.

She sighs happily and pulls back,” You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to do it.”

“ Really?”

“ Yes Juggie,” Betty breathes against his lips,” Didn’t you wonder why you had me so distracted.”

Jughead lets out a low laugh,” For the number of times you’ve distracted me Betty Cooper, I’d say this was small pay back.”

The next Saturday Linda receives a small bouquet of cherry tomatoes with an anonymous thank you note and a bottle of tomato garlic paste. She wonders all day who might have sent it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I'm @honestlyhappymoon if you'd like to say hi on tumblr


	3. Closed doors and shared spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another tumblr prompt...Jughead gets locked out of his appartment:) Enjoy!

Being locked out of his apartment at 2 am sucks but the fact that Archie is responsible for this simply serves to add salt to his wounds. That man has been useless with a capitol “U” during the whole shifting fiasco. And now that it’s time to reap the rewards of all the manual labour Jughead’s been forced through, his red haired best friend has the nerve to not only lock him out but turn a deaf ear to all his frantic banging. 

It seems Archie is the only one deaf to his persistent attempts at getting the door opened because so far he’s had a total of seven people give him the stink eye and tell him in no uncertain terms that they’re going to sign a petition to have him removed from the building.

He feels a sense of complete and utter despair settle deep into his bones at the prospect of spending the night out in the freezing corridor. What a way to celebrate his first ever apartment, he thinks bitterly as he settles down on the floor next to the door.

He’s miserable and cold. It’s quiet and still given the hour, when he realizes suddenly there’s soft music playing behind one of the doors at the end of the corridor. A small spark of hope has him getting up and trudging nervously towards the source of the music.

It’s the last door in their row and he remembers some dude called Mike lives there. He’d run into them several times while they’d been moving and had seemed like one of the gym bro types Archie had a tendency to befriend. Certainly not Jughead’s go to emergency contact but in desperate times he figures he’ll take a chance. The dude had been decent enough.

He knocks at the door trying to figure out what exactly he’s going to say to Mike. If the guy’s on his own, Jughead may just be able to borrow the couch. If he’s got a room mate or girlfriend, he can at least ask to borrow a blanket. Or another jacket. A warm towel. Anything.

The door finally opens after a fourth attempt at knocking ( he’s not even trying to be subtle anymore. If this person is going to refuse him charity he will do so to his face).

The person who peeps out a little warily is not Mike. 

It’s a girl. A gorgeous looking girl. Who happens to have luscious blonde hair. And lovely green eyes. Definitely not a Mike.

She raises an arched brow at him and he is mortified to find himself flushing.

“ Hi,” he says in a strangled voice before he can make a further fool of himself,” Is Mike home?”

The girl blinks at him several times and then asks,” I’m sorry who?”

“ Mike.” Jughead repeats although the sense of dread deep in his gut is already telling him this isn’t Mike’s apartment and he’s made a complete ass of himself in front of this blonde beauty at 2:30 am.

“ This isn’t Mike’s apartment,” the girl says crossing her arms over her chest. His eyes flit momentarily to said chest, find that it is an exceptionally beautiful sight to behold beneath a tight fitted lilac t-shirt, and then flit back up to her face, only to realize she’s caught him ogling and is now regarding him with an expression of what is probably contempt. 

“ I’m sorry.” He finally sighs dejectedly,” I thought Mike lived here. Sorry to bother you really. Good night.”

He nods and turns abruptly on his heels, ready to go drown himself in the first puddle he can find. He’s taken about three steps towards his own door when she calls out, “Hey!”

“ Yeah,” Jughead says turning around immediately, hope tingling in his chest. 

She’s still looking a little wary but her voice is soft when she asks,” Is there a reason you’re looking for Mike this time of night?”

Jughead considers briefly lying to her and passing the whole thing off as a joke. But she seems genuinely concerned and the corridor seems to be getting chillier by the second. The likelihood of him looking like a total loser in front of her is 100 percent but so is the risk of freezing his ass off. 

Fuck it, he thinks.

“ I got locked out of my apartment.” He says and the small curve of her lips has him adding indignantly,” My room-mate has someone over and locked me out ok!”

The girl giggles and Jughead would love to tell her off for laughing blatantly at his state of misfortune but her laugh is so damn lovely he finds himself just staring at her stupidly. How has he never seen her before?

“ Ok so let me guess, you need to crash someplace hence the search for this Mike person?” 

“ Yeah.” He says then adds,” I don’t really know him, know him, but we’ve met several times while we were shifting this weekend and well you guessed the rest.”

Her eyes spark up with interest,” Wait you’re one of the new guys that shifted this weekend? You wouldn’t be Archie’s room-mate would you?”

Jughead nearly grimaces but checks himself in time. Of course. The hot blonde would know who Archie fucking Andrews is within three days of their move. It’s so typical.

“ Yeah,” he says, then thinking he might as well stab himself deeper and get it over with, adds,” I’m Jughead. Archie’s room-mate.”

The girl smiles at him showing off pearly white teeth and he would sit down and write a sonnet on how perfectly aligned they are if he wasn’t already trying to desperately quench the sense of disappointment blooming in his gut.

“ Well Jughead I’m Betty Cooper. And you should probably come inside because I’m partly responsible for your state of homelessness.” She says and Jughead gapes at her.

“ What? How?”

Betty’s already moving aside and opening the door wider, revealing a pair of insanely long, insanely pretty legs in neon pink terry cloth shorts. Jughead is so distracted by this sight that he has to remind himself not to drool. 

He’s behaving like a fucking Neanderthal and it’s so untypical of him even his eye roll is doing an eye roll at him.

“ I may or may not have introduced my room-mate Veronica to Archie, who happens to be the other occupant of your apartment at the moment.”

Jughead’s mouth falls open.” Archie’s already sleeping with one of our neighbours? I’m going to fucking kill him!”

Betty looks at him amused,” Seems like an old habit. Should I be worried for my friend?” 

She’s in the small kitchen adjoining the living space. The whole apartment is a copy of their own in terms of plan. But other than that it’s the singular most cleanest, homey looking place he’s ever been in. He’s going to have to take some notes on home decor from Betty.

“ I really wouldn’t tell you that would I?” He says and it has her looking up at him with a quirky smile while she pours milk into a pan and sets it to warm on the stove. 

“ I actually know Archie from college.” Betty says and Jughead narrows his eyes at her.

“ You do?”

“ Yeah,” she laughs,” I had the deep misfortune of being partnered with him on a number of group projects when we were at NYU”

Jughead snorts,” Ok...I know what that entails.”

Betty grins at him,” Yeah well, Ronnie on the other hand was thrilled to meet him at the laundry downstairs and I only had to introduce those two...the rest is history.”

“ Huh,” Jughead muses,” small world.”

“ Yeah. Did you also know the four of us are going out for drinks this weekend?”

Jughead blinks at her several times.

“ He doesn’t really keep you in the loop does he.”

“ It’s not that,” he mutters and then lets out a surprised sound when she passes him a mug of steaming hot chocolate milk.

“ Thanks. You didn’t have to.” He says sipping at the drink gratefully as it hits his taste buds and makes him hum contentedly at the rich smooth chocolatey taste of it. 

“ No problem,” Betty gestures waving towards the couch, which Jughead takes as an indication to sit. His night has gone from 0 to 180 degrees for the better. 

“ You were saying?” Betty prompts.

“ Yeah, umm...I think Archie may have mentioned a date and plans for drinks. I’ve been kind of busy at work these last few days, which is why I got locked out in the first place and probably why I don’t know this whole development with your room-mate.”

Betty smiles and nods at him. “ Well my couch is available since Veronica won’t be turning up any time soon. And I’d suggest you keep your keys with you next time since this is likely to be a regular occurrence.” This is accompanied with a grin that makes her look impossibly girlish and lovely.

Jughead sighs. Both at his predicament and the way his heart is quickening every time this girl smiles. But for now he’ll take the couch and the hot chocolate and thank his lucky stars the door was Betty Cooper’s and not Mike’s.


	4. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st drabble of thirty inspired by @paperlesscrown's fun idea...Song Fic writing challenge on tumblr.  
Day 1: fic based on a song with a colour in the title.  
Song: Red by Taylor Swift

He brings a new perception to the meaning of colour.

Jughead Jones: wearer of dark flannel and darker jeans; moody, broody loner boy with his bruised knuckles and bruised eyes- climbs through her window one day and kisses her- and it’s like her whole world explodes with fucking rainbows.

She’s been labelled good girl, girl next door, girl in the pastel sweaters all her life. It’s safe-there’s no denying it. Safe and comfortable. Sort of what thinking about Archie had been like. Easy. No complications whatsoever.

There is nothing safe or easy about him but God he makes her feel alive. Jughead brings something with him that first time he comes up the ladder- maybe his beanie is a talisman- and it’s like she’d been under some kind of horrible spell this whole time and he’s finally kissed her awake.

She still wears her pastel pinks. He sticks to his midnight blues. Riverdale is black and white, Northside and Southside, Evil versus Good. But when they’re together, his Romeo to her Juliet she can see everything in colour. The black and white disappears and she’s fucking Dorothy Gale just stepped into Oz with all the glorious burst of colour in a polychrome universe. 

She loses him for a little bit somehow. For all their desperate, wondrous moments of love-Riverdale with it’s terrible darkness tears them apart for a time. Her world goes back to monochrome and the gnawing emptiness that comes with heartbreak. He wears a black jacket with a green snake on it and kisses another girl with pink hair. She hates all the flashes of colour she can see. Everything becomes dark and spirals.

She feels like she’s drowning but then Jughead tells her breaking up with her was the biggest mistake he ever made. He tells her nothing has gone right since that day and she doesn’t know how to feel about that, but there’s a clearing in the sky where the sun is peeking in golden, after days and days of thunder. She’ll take it.

Their minds at least are one again and she can finally breathe- she’s in charge, she knows what to do. They solve the mystery of the missing head and it may not have changed much but at least it’s a tentative start.

She’s wearing her pink again sitting on his couch. He’s back in his blue, the serpent jacket gone and she thinks maybe this is how it will always be. She misses that brilliant rainbow but it’s ok-she can live with the little colour that’s back in her life. She says she should start heading home.

But then he asks her to stay. He looks at her, that same desperate longing for her in his icy blues and says, “ Stay.”

She does and he loves her. She loves him. And everything is red. A bright glorious burning red.


	5. Thirty minute love affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd drabble from the song fic series.  
A fic based on a song with a number in the title.  
Song: Thirty minute love affair by Paloma Faith.  
Enjoy❤

He’s sitting dazed on the toilet seat, his clothes a mess, dick still hanging out of his pants while the dazzling blonde buttons up her blouse and smooths out her skirt. It’s hard to imagine he’d had her writhing sinfully against him just now- moaning his name like he was a fucking rock star. He’d practically shoved his tongue down her throat to shut her up when someone- the flight attendant probably- started knocking.

She’s all cool and collected now, mascara fixed, a fresh coat of some bubbly pink gloss coating her lips. He has no idea how she’s just switched back to her apparently perfect look in a matter of minutes. He’s still feeling like he had a heart attack. 

In the best possible way of course- but a heart attack nonetheless.

She quirks an eyebrow at him when she catches him staring at her reflection in the fancy little mirror, her mouth curving up at the corners. God that mouth. He’d actually fucking kissed that mouth.

“ Are you planning to- umm- zip your pants soon or...”  
She waggles her eyebrows suggestively and he flushes, glancing down quickly and immediately turning around to put away his privates. Great. 

When he does turn around she’s smiling, something so warm and sweet about it- and he wonders for the hundredth time since he boarded the flight and found himself sitting next to this gorgeous woman- what exactly he’s done to deserve such an epic replay of all his teenage boy fantasies all mixed in one.

“ We should head out before they arrest us you know.” She says, smile still in place and Jughead snaps out of his reverie clearing his throat.

“ Yeah,” he rasps out, “ Yeah. Good idea.” 

Wow. He can’t believe he told her he’s a writer. There is no way in hell she’s going to believe he’s telling the truth with how distinctly ineloquent he sounds. They’ll be landing in L.A any time now and he has no idea how he’s supposed to tell her he can’t just let her walk out of this bathroom and his life forever. It’s like he’s been under a trance since the minute he laid eyes on her, literally baring his soul to her during the two hour flight they’d shared and yet he knows absolutely nothing about her. She’d said she wanted it that way.

“ I’ll go out first. Lock up then follow me after a few minutes.” 

“ Yeah ok.” He says, a dull ache settling in his bones.

She passes by him and unlocks the door, the hint of strawberries and vanilla hitting his senses once again, making him dizzy. But just as she’s about to walk out she turns around and kisses him once more and slips a piece of paper in his hands.

It takes him a minute to collect himself again- her kiss has done wonders for the lower half of his body and he really needs to calm the fuck down. He finally unfolds the paper once things have settled and his heart goes into overdrive.

There’s a number written on it next to her name.

Betty Cooper. Assistant editor MarQuee Magazine. Call me in L.A. I don’t normally do this. Don’t screw up.


	6. Video games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd drabble of thirty in the song fic series.  
A fic based on a song that reminds you of summer.  
Song: Video games by Lana Del Rey

Jughead wouldn’t necessarily classify himself as someone very fond of walking but that summer with Archie gone off to visit his mum, there’s no one to play video games or laze around with him in general.

So he finds himself in the company of the one and only Betty Cooper and Betty is a creature of the outdoors in summer. She coaxes, threatens, argues and finally bribes him with her delectable cupcakes to start walking with her.

“ I want to explore everything Juggie! When will we ever have the time to discover all of Riverdale’s hidden wonders if not now.”

Jughead snorts while stuffing his face with cupcakes and nearly chokes in the process. But by the end of the day Betty’s planned out a daily excursion for the remainder of summer and Jughead has reluctantly agreed to accompany her on foot. It’s going to help the writer in him she tells him as they part ways that night. And the investigative journalist in her.

It turns out to be fun, like most things with her are. They cover different sections of their town on foot everyday, take notes and talk. Talking to her is like breathing- natural, easy and terribly missed when deprived of it.

They cover the woods, the banks of Sweetwater river, the old abandoned mental asylum at the edge of town. They visit The Sisters and even Thornhill. Cheryl is more than thrilled to give them a tour as much as she pretends otherwise.

He writes and writes in his journals. It’s hard to take notes on his laptop when they’re walking around all the time but the feel of pen and paper is oddly refreshing. 

Out of nowhere he finds himself writing about Betty. She is after all the epitome of everything that is good in Riverdale. He’s always believed that- but somehow he finds himself intrigued lately by the curve of her smile, that perfect green shade of her eyes, the way her hair is almost golden in the receding light of day. He makes up stories about his old town but inevitably finds himself painting the stories with a certain blonde in mind. She is the centre of it all.

He buys her an ice cream from a dude on his ice cream cycle at the edge of the road and then walks with her lazily in the woods once more. His tongue seems to swell inside his mouth every time Betty flicks her own over the runny chocolate cone. Everything seems to melt: her ice cream, his ice cream, his brain.

They come across a bush with thorns and Betty carelessly walks past it and lets out a muffled, ‘Ouch’. There’s a scratch on her shoulder where the spaghetti strap of her dress is yellow next to the blooming red of injured skin. Jughead’s entire world narrows down to that single strip of skin with a streak of blood oozing out. 

His brain really must have melted because there is no other explanation for what he does next. He pulls her close, pushes away the strap of her dress and runs the flat of his tongue across that strip of broken red skin while his heart screams at him to soothe her.

Betty’s breath hitches and he pulls back wild eyed, mouth hanging open, the taste of her blood startlingly tangy on his lips. She looks at him her own pupils dark and wide and then pulls him back to her with the lapels of his flannel.

The press of her mouth to his is at first cool and sweet from the ice cream and then incredibly, overwhelmingly warm.


	7. Need You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4th of thirty drabbles from the somg fic challenge.  
A fic based on a song that reminds you of someone you want to forget.  
Song: Need you Now by Lady Antebellum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au where Betty and Jughead are college-mates who hook up again after a drunken one night stand ( this one got a little NSFW folks-be warned!!)

“ God you’re so pretty,” Jughead pants, hands skimming over the skin of her face, her neck, her collar bones, barely touching her and yet that is all it takes for her to be breathless and dizzy with want and judging from the feel of the fabric against her core, completely wet for him. “ You’re so fuckin’ pretty you know that?”

“ Yeah?” 

“ Yeah.” He groans, palming her breast over the blouse she’s wearing.

“ You said that before also,” she sighs and his hands pinch her nipples making her keen but she continues,” I remember that from before...” 

“ What else do you remember?” He asks drawing back a little so that he can look at her face.

Betty opens her eyes to find his eyes fixed on her, lips slightly parted and he looks so hot she surges forward and stamps a hard kiss on his mouth, and then heart pounding because it’s so unlike her she whispers” I remember you fucked me hard.” 

The blue in his eyes is nearly gone from how wide blown his pupils are. The air between them seems to change with her confession; growing thicker, sweeter, more charged. He pulls her roughly towards the edge of the mattress in such a sudden sharp tug of limbs that she gasps out. 

“ Can I take this off?” he asks pulling at the waistband of her lacy underwear and she nods trying to swallow the saliva that keeps pooling in her mouth. He pulls it off in one smooth glide and then looking up at her, as she’s watching him propped up on her elbows, parts her legs and simply puts his mouth on her. The sound that comes out of her is wanton and needy. He brings her to the edge then recedes then builds her up again so that when the orgasm hits her she’s a trembling mess of incoherent sounds, hands white knuckled and fisted in the sheets, fireworks exploding behind her eyelids.

“ Oh god.” She pants,” oh dear god.”

His grin is lop-sided and endearing as he pushes himself up and kisses her again, letting her taste herself on his lips. Her lungs feel congested-it’s so hard to breathe. 

“ Condom.” She whispers and Jughead nudges his nose against hers. It’s a tender gesture; far too tender for a casual hook-up.

“ Are you sure.” He asks softly, the weight of him heavy between her thighs, “I mean we don’t have to.”

“ I’m sure.” Betty replies chest heaving, caressing his face “ I’m so sure.”

“ Ok.” He says and his pupils are wide and a dark liquid black-something almost vulnerable in their depths, “ Just don’t disappear on me again this time Cooper.”

“ I won’t.” She promises and lets herself fall.


	8. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5th drabble of thirty from the song fic series.  
A fic based on a song that needs to be played loudly.  
Song: Closer by the Chainsmokers ft Halsey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pre-relationship, pining, oblivious Bughead at one of Cheryl's parties.

Her palms are sweaty, heart pounding and the sound of whatever (Cheryl approved) song is playing currently, way too loud in her ears- the details are beginning to get fuzzy.

Betty’s had enough panic attacks by now to know this is how they usually start. The fact that she may have a panic attack in the middle of a game of suck and blow with her classmates is horrifying enough to prevent it- but she’s not counting on her luck.

The only person who looks as sick as she’s feeling right now is Jughead standing five places to her left sandwiched between Ethel and Midge. The fact that he is at this particular party and actually standing in this particular circle is surreal enough to begin with but she’ll have to ask him about this later once they’ve escaped this hell. 

She’s standing between Moose and Reggie and the last coherent thought she has before the game starts is that she’d rather kiss Moose than Reggie if it comes down to it. And the next second all thoughts have flown from her head as the tightly knit circle begins to pass the card from mouth to mouth. She’s so wound up to prevent any kind of kiss that she doesn’t even realize she’s passed the card from Moose on her left to Reggie on her right (stinking of beer! Eww!) till it’s gone.

Chuck drops the card and swoops in to kiss Josie who looks nowhere near as thrilled as her partner.

Ughh. Newsflash-she’ll kiss Reggie any day over Chuck.

“ Move!” Cheryl shrieks and the girls rotate one space to their left so that she’s now standing between Dilton and Moose. Jughead is between Nancy and Midge. She may be imagining it but Ethel is currently staring daggers at Chuck for causing this change in positions.

They start again. She tries to keep her eyes focused and pulse steady and watches as the card passes from Midge to Jughead and from Jughead to Nancy and thankfully nothing happens. 

Good.

Good? Hold that thought- no wait...oh shit it’s coming back!  
Dilton’s breath is distinctly earthy like he’s been eating literal soil or sitting underground for days as she sucks the card from him and passes it to Moose again who simply smells of sweat.

Ughh.

Chuck drops the card again because of course he does and Reggie practically smacks him on the head as he begins to suck face with Cricket (who actually seems to be enjoying it.)

Yuck!

“ You drop that damn card one more time Chucky boy and you’re out.” Cheryl says icily. “ Girls rotate!”

She moves left again and finds herself between Dilton and Jughead who grins at her and out of nowhere she is a million times more nervous as her eyes flit involuntarily to his smiling lips.

That’s just weird. She needs to step back and- oh shit no time! The card’s moving again. 

Between Jughead and Dilton she feels at least confidant there won’t be any intentional card dropping. Jughead’s familiar smell of books and ink and some kind of detergent is actually a nice combination (compared to the others) as she takes the card from him and passes it to Dilton.

She tries not to think about the fact that she’s never seen his eyes this close before and that they are the most startlingly pretty shade of blue she’s ever seen.

Miraculously no one drops the card the next complete round and it’s coming back towards them and she’s feeling quite at ease now as she reaches forward to take it from Jughead and pass it on as soon as she can.

Only that doesn’t happen.

The second before Jughead passes her the card she looks into his eyes again and completely forgets to suck her breath in. And the card falls.

She watches in slow motion as the card falls. 

Her mouth falls open in sync with it as she looks up at Jughead who is staring at her- his own mouth slightly open as well, colour high in his cheekbones and the tips of his ears a bright red. She can feel her face growing alarmingly warm too.

“ Kiss you losers and get this game going!” 

She jumps at Cheryl’s shrill voice and before she can actually run away Jughead- her loner I’m weird, I’m a weirdo friend Jughead-simply grips her and plants his lips firmly on hers.

His mouth tastes like strawberry flavoured starbursts and she has the fleeting memory of him stuffing his face with them as they’d sat next to Archie at the beginning of the party. It’s the most surprisingly delightful taste to be kissed with and her hands move involuntarily and grip his t-shirt as she sighs in to his mouth.

Someone clears their throat and they spring apart. Jughead looks like he’s been hit on the head with a ton of bricks and her face is practically on fire.

“ Let’s get this game started!” Reggie roars again but Betty’s had enough.

“ I’m out.” She says stepping away and strangely enough her hand is firmly tugging Jughead away as well.

“ Yeah me too!” He croaks and as soon as they step back the circle reforms, nobody paying much attention to their retreating forms.

“ let’s get out of here.” Jughead says and his voice is still raspy, still rough as his eyes keep flitting to her lips.

Something warm and happy begins to bloom inside her rib cage.

“ Yeah.” She grins, “ lets.”


	9. Killing me softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6th drabble of thirty in the song fic series.  
A fic based on a song that makes you want to dance.  
Song: Killing me softly by the Fugees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hitman Jones has a new target

He’s pacing. 

He’s pacing and the room feels claustrophobic now and he fucking hates it.

She’s late.

She is never late. Why the fuck is she late?

The one thing he’s learned in his two weeks of obsessive research is that Elizabeth Cooper is a creature of habit. She has a routine and she follows the routine like her life depends on it. 

Everyday she leaves for work at 7:30. It’s a short distance from her apartment-he’s followed her enough times to know it’s a 19 minute drive to be exact. She stops on the way for a coffee from her favourite coffee shop- a steaming hot cappuccino- and always arrives at her office exactly 5 minutes before eight.

He spends his mornings when she’s gone doing research on his other targets. He’s had three phone calls so far- the most he’s ever received for a particular target and he knows his employer is getting impatient. He would have been replaced by now- two weeks is an unusually long time in the business to get a job done. He knows his client’s persistent request for the ‘ best man only’ is what’s keeping Hiram quiet. 

He’s craving a cigarette. Or the high that comes simply with looking at her- it’s becoming a morbid obsession...his constant need to know what she’s doing. He’s been standing at the window in this cramped space wasting hour upon hour just looking at her, his finger resting on the trigger of his Remington, his hand caressing it’s spine imagining he’s caressing her instead. He’s seen her naked many times by now. Elizabeth is used to keeping her windows and curtains open. She also likes to sleep without her clothes on. He’s jerked off enough times to the image of her firm tits to know.

He takes his seat at the window again putting his eye to the scope for the hundredth time. She should be home by now damn it!

“ Come on baby,” he whispers caressing his weapon again, his finger returning to it’s place on the trigger, “ come to daddy.”

As if willed by the very force of his thoughts, the door opens and she walks in. Jughead’s blood pressure spikes at the mere sight of her in that prim little businesswoman suit. God he’s imagined fucking her in it so many times...bent over that gorgeous mahogany table all lovely and exposed for him. 

She’s in a bad mood and he wonders what’s wrong. His own anger seems to flare at the very thought that someone’s annoyed his pretty little darling. He wants to aim and shoot that bastard.

Elizabeth steps out of her dainty heels and locks the door. She takes off her suit jacket and unbuttons her shirt slowly. His mouth feels dry, heart ponding as inch by inch of creamy flesh becomes visible hidden in parts by black lace.

“ Fuck.” He breathes as she walks across the room to the adjoining bathroom. “ Fuck.”

He’s running out of time. His phone is going to ring any minute now and he’ll be pleading like a beggar for one more day. He needs to get the job done- pull that fucking trigger and watch her melt to the floor- her beautiful green eyes glassy and lifeless forever.

He needs to kill her, his heart reminds him... before he falls in love with her.


	10. Fast Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7th drabble of thirty from the song fic series.  
A fic based on a song to drive to.  
Song: Fast Car by Tracy Chapman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hitman Jones goes rogue.

He’s driving like a madman and he’s going to get them fucking killed.

The fact that he was planning to kill her anyway and has somehow changed his mind-which has lead to another man trying to kill them both now is another story altogether.

In the 72 hours since he’s gone rogue, Jughead’s life has spiralled out of control for the first time in years and he’s not dealing too well with it.

Add to it the fact that the beautiful blonde who is currently sleeping next to him in the passenger seat (like she doesn’t have a fucking care in the world) has turned out to be a complete spitfire isn’t helping. In the three days they’ve spent together she’s scratched him, slapped him, cursed him and plain acted like a God damn nuisance. The fact that he is even more turned on by this is abysmal. 

Anyone- literally anyone else in her position would be dead by now with a bullet in their heart. Elizabeth-or Betty as she prefers- on the other hand is not only alive and thriving, she has become the single most important person in his life in a matter of days- the one person he’s willing to die for before any one else touches a hair of her body.

She’s completely oblivious to his inner turmoil of course. He’s adopted a civil, slightly detached attitude towards her. It’s the only way he can come out of this mess with his sanity intact. It’s hard enough as it is practically spending every second of his waking hours in her presence when he’s suffocating with how much he wants her while constantly dodging bullets. His years of practiced discipline and self control are tested every night when she strips to her under wear and his resentfully borrowed t-shirt to sleep in. It’s one thing having to watch her flawless legs on display- it’s another kind of torture entirely to see them paired with his worn out S t-shirt, the fine curve of her ass just visible under the hem.

He needs to get her away, make sure she’s safe. There is no place in his fucked up life for a woman like Betty Cooper. It’s a miracle she’s finally relented to listening to him. The dead bodies of her three co workers plastered on the front page of the paper have helped make up her mind no doubt. Whatever else she may think of him-at least she knows now that he really is trying to save her. She’s still prickly but at least she’s not trying to run away from him anymore.

There’s a motel up ahead they can stay in for the night. It’s risky but he’s pretty sure he’s tricked the guy for the time being at least. He’s tired and he needs to refuel before they can move again.

Jughead sighs wearily. It’s going to be another long night.

****

Betty crinkles her nose in disgust.

“ This room is stinking. And the bedspread has stains.” She says and Jughead’s face morphs in to a scowl. He’s feeling tired and cranky after a day of driving non stop.

“ Yeah well-welcome to my life princess. You’ll find it’s devoid of Egyptian cotton sheets.”

She glares at him and then stomps towards the bathroom muttering under her breath.

Jughead sighs again. She really is testing his limits in every way conceivable. He begins slowly unbuttoning his shirt, wincing at the movement as he tries to slip it off. The bullet wound he’d sustained two days ago is healing but it still hurts like a motherfucker.

That son-of-a-bitch will pay one day. He’ll make sure of it once Betty is safe.

“ Does it hurt?” 

The concerned quality of her voice makes him turn around. She’s wearing his t-shirt again-legs bare. Dear God.

“ It’s nothing.” He says brusquely trying to button up his shirt again but Betty crosses the short distance between them and softly pulls his shirt apart. His hands fall uselessly to his side as she traces the tips of her fingers over the bandaged wound. His breath comes out in a hot burst of air. 

“ I can’t believe you didn’t let me take you to a hospital.” She murmurs softly. 

“ It’s nothing.” He repeats but his tone is gentler this time.

She bites her lip and he wishes she wouldn’t. He fingers curl tightly in to a fist even as his jaw clenches.

“ You won’t be much use to me if you die of an infected wound you know.” She says peeking up at him and his face breaks out in a reluctant grin.

“ Is that actual concern for my well being?” He asks, tone sardonic expecting her to immediately refute him but she doesn’t. Her face is softer than he’s ever seen before. There’s so much vulnerability and sadness on it that it takes his breath away. God she’s beautiful.

“ It is. I-I meant to apologize. For the way I’ve-I mean I know I’ve been acting like such a bitch. And I shouldn’t. You’re the only reason I’m alive.”

Jughead’s mouth goes dry as she traces her hands over his tattoo...the one right over his heart.

“ Memento Mori.” She reads softly, “ remember you must die. That’s what you chose to have inked over your heart?”

Jughead shrugs.“ It keeps me grounded.”

She bites her lips again thoughtfully. “ I guess it does-especially in your line of work.”

He doesn’t answer. He’s too caught up in the heat emanating from her body and the way she’s looking at him...she’s never stood so close to him willingly before. He could just tilt her face and kiss her. Fondle her breasts, touch her where he wants to bury himself most. But more than anything he could simply wrap his arms around her and just let himself fall in to her, let her soothe his aching bones.

He’s never wanted anything more.


	11. Drunk in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8th drabble of thirty from the song fic series.  
A fic based on a song about alcohol or drugs.  
Song: Drunk in love by Beyonce ft JZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty is drunk. Jughead not so much.

He’s trying to dodge the mass of sweaty grinding bodies cramped up in the hall way when someone practically falls in to his arms coming down from the stairs.

“ Juggie!!” Betty squeals wrapping her arms around him with such exuberance that his face ends up between her boobs. He would be in literal heaven right now if she wasn’t practically trying to strangle him.

“ Hey Betts,” he wheezes, patting her awkwardly on the back, “ It’s good to see you too.”

Betty draws back giggling. Her cheeks are flushed, eyes sparkly-she’s clearly drunk. Jughead’s head seems to spin just looking at her.

Betty Cooper in her everyday pastel cardigan glory is tempting enough to be around. Betty Cooper in a short skirt and crop top, loose-limbed, loose-lipped and giddy in his arms is something else entirely.

“ Where were you all this time?” She asks still hanging on to him. Jughead’s hands wander to her hips and he figures it’s truly necessary since she’s swaying dangerously. He may just spontaneously combust to the feel of her bare skin under his finger tips but it’ll be worth it.

“ Umm...I was looking for Archie. I’m designated driver and I figured we should get moving.”

“ Juggie!” Betty says scrunching up her nose adorably and wagging a finger in front of him “ You can’t drive when you’ve been drinking!”

“ I haven’t been drinking.”

“ You can’t Jughead!” She says still shaking her head as if she hasn’t heard him.

“ Betty,” he asks bemused, “ how much have you had to drink exactly?”

She shrugs mischievously at him then looks around. They’re still standing in the hallway, almost pressed front to front, thanks to how crowded it is there.

“ It’s so hot in here.” She says trying to fan herself and him. Jughead barely manages to avoid her hand hitting him square in the face.

“ lets get you out of here milady.” He says, steering her towards the door leading to the backyard, half stumbling with Betty’s arm around his neck once more as she leans in to him still giggling.

He’s never seen her like this and he’s going to thank Archie later for dragging him to this ridiculous party. If a few hours of watching his peers get shit faced is rewarded with this version of Betty in his arms-he’ll take it any day. 

They make it to the porch swing in one piece thankfully and Betty perches herself on top of the seat, patting the space next to her. He sits down and she immediately inches closer, slipping her hand in to his, intertwining their fingers. Jughead is finding it hard to breathe. His tongue seems two sizes too big for his mouth.

Completely oblivious Betty begins to swing them as she snuggles even closer, resting her head on his shoulder. At this point he can only pray silently his heartbeat isn’t actually as loud as he thinks it is.

“ This is nice.” Betty says softly as they continue to swing in gentle to and fro motions. It’s pleasant out in the yard. The party noises are subdued-the music sounding almost romantic.

“ Yeah.” 

“ God you have such pretty eyes.” She laughs out suddenly booping him on the nose. Jughead grins at her widely.

“ Quite the buzz going on there, eh Betts?” He murmurs smiling at her as she continues to touch his face. 

“ But you do!” She repeats drawing out the ‘o’, “ And the prettiest face! I just want to squish it!”

Jughead shakes his head at her, his eyes crinkling. He wishes he could freeze this moment in time. It’s something he never wants to forget.

“ Hey can I tell you something.” She asks abruptly looking up at him, her eyes dancing excitedly but also a little nervously.

“ Sure.” Jughead replies unsurely. He has no idea where this is going.

Betty sits up straighter and turns to face him fully.

“ I’m telling you this only because we’re both drunk and there’s no chance in hell we’ll remember this conversation tomorrow.” She whispers conspiratorially leaning even closer. Jughead wonders for a second if he is honour bound to remind her again he isn’t drunk but she cuts him to the chase.

“ I really, really like you Juggie.”

Of all the possible routes this conversation could have taken-including a murder confession, never in his wildest fantasies could he have imagined this one. 

He blinks at her stupidly as Betty continues to smile, looking actually pleased with herself.

“ What?” He finally croaks out, “ Since when?!”

“ Since forever, I guess.” She says shrugging, “ But more since we started working together in the blue and gold.”

“ Betty,” he tries again, swallowing the saliva that’s suddenly pooling in his mouth. Her eyes are fixated on his lips. “ Are you sure this isn’t some-“

He doesn’t find out what exactly his love-struck, fevered brain was going to make him say because Betty simply reaches forward and presses her mouth to his. It’s sweet and warm and intoxicating and every fucking flavour he’s associated with her all in one.

It’s just a small peck but it feels like his whole body is on fire as she pulls back eventually, a dopey smile on her face.

“ It’s a good thing we’re both drunk.” She says dreamily as she settles in to his side once more, resting her head on his shoulder again. “ I wouldn’t know how to face you tomorrow if we weren’t.”

Jughead swallows nervously, the lingering sweetness of her mouth still sending shock waves of pleasure down his spine.

Great. He’s truly fucked now.


	12. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9th drabble of thirty from the song fic series.  
A fic based on a song that makes you happy.  
Song: Kiss me by Sixpence none the richer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead make some magic.

“ Ok so pick a girl’s name and write it on a piece of paper. Don’t tell me, just write it down and fold the paper.”

“ Ok.” Jughead says, jotting down something on the little scrap she’s handed him and folding it up neatly. They’re sitting on the worn out couch in Jughead’s apartment. It’s almost eleven but Betty can’t find it in her to get up and leave. More so because she knows Veronica and Archie are currently engaged in the horizontal tango in her own apartment just down the hall. So here she is playing silly magic tricks on the boy who is completely oblivious to her raging crush on him.

“ Good, so I’m going to write down the name that I think you chose, fold my answer and give it to you for safe keeping so I don’t get to change my answer. But you’re not allowed to open it till the end of the game.” Betty says writing her answer and handing her folded paper to Jughead. 

“ Uh-huh.”

“ Right so now I’m going to read out the name you picked and put the paper here.” Betty opens the folded paper and reads, “ Daenerys. Seriously Jughead?” 

Jughead grins. “ What did you write?”

“ I’m not telling you just yet. Now pick a boy’s name then fold and exchange with mine.”

They repeat the process, Betty making a show of writing out her answer as Jughead flourishes his own at her. She hands him her folded paper and opens the one he’s given to her, giggling at what he’s written.

“ Dwayne “ the Rock” Johnson. Wow.”

“ Yeah well I tricked you. What’d you write? John Snow?”

Betty shakes her head at him, eyes crinkling in merriment. “ You’ll find out soon enough. Now pick either 18 or 81 and write your answer. This is the last one.” 

Jughead complies as she writes her last answer folds the paper and hands it to him, taking his in exchange.

“ Ok so you chose 18.” She says opening his paper.

“ Yeah but you could simply turn yours upside down if you’d picked 81...that’s cheating.”

“ I can’t cheat with the names.” Betty says waggling her eyebrows and Jughead pulls the end of her pony tail like he does so often when he wants to tease her. She swats his hand away laughing.

“ Prepare to be blown away by my magic Juggie.” She says crossing her legs. Jughead follows the movement and she notices how his eyes linger there for a second longer than necessary and she thanks her lucky stars she chose to wear this exact pair of shorts today. They make her ass look especially nice. “ You can read out my answers now.”

Jughead picks up the folded pieces, opening them one by one, a smug look on his face, “ There’s no way you got them...”

He falls silent, his eyes widening in shock as he reads out her answers.

“ No fucking way-” He breathes, “-there is no fucking way you got these right-“ 

He holds up her answers. Neatly written in Betty’s loopy scrawl are the words Daenerys, Dwayne “The Rock Johnson” and the number 18.

“ I told you didn’t I...I can read minds.” Betty says giggling at the completely perplexed look on his face.

“ Ok I know there’s some really stupid trick behind this but my brain’s too fucked up right now to even try and figure it out.”

“ You owe me twenty bucks mister.” She says holding out her hand in glee as Jughead huffs and hands her a crisp twenty dollar bill.

“ I know a trick too you know.” 

Betty laughs out sarcastically,” There is no way your trick could top mine.”

“ Wanna bet?”

“ Sure.” She says looking intrigued.

“ Ok. I bet you twenty bucks I can kiss you on the lips without actually touching them.”

Betty’s eyes widen in surprise as her face begins to feel warm. She gulps.

“ What?”

“ You heard me Cooper.” As nonchalant as he’s trying to sound she can tell he’s actually stunned by his own daring, the way his eyes are nervously flitting towards her lips and back.

“ Ok.” Betty says, heart beginning to pound loudly as she watches him take out another twenty from his wallet and put it on the coffee table, “ Show me your trick Mr Magician.”

Jughead leans in and contrary to what he’s just said puts his lips firmly on hers, cupping her face tenderly. All thoughts of tricks and bets fly out of the window and she hums in delight, warmth spreading deliciously throughout her body, her own hands curling in his shirt as he sighs in to her mouth.

He pulls back eventually looking as dazed as she’s feeling, face flushed.

“ I thought you said-“ 

“ I know-“ he says interrupting her as he hands her the twenty dollar note, “ I lose. But it was worth it.”

Betty’s mouth falls open incredulously, “ Jughead Jones did you just trick me into kissing you?”

He shakes his head, smiling softly at her as he tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear, “ I think I tricked myself in to kissing you. I’ve been wanting to do that for a really long time.”

Betty blinks at him, “ Really? I had no idea.”

“ That’s funny Cooper,” he smirks leaning towards her once more, and just before he kisses her again he whispers, “ I thought you said you could read minds.”


	13. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10th drabble of 30 from the song fic series.  
A fic based on a song that makes you sad.  
Song: Stay by Rihanna  
This is a continuation of the Hitman Jones AU that I explored in drabble no 9 and then continued in 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's leaving to tie some loose ends.

Veronica is currently staring daggers at him across the room, arms folded, lips pursed -reeking of resentment as the coffee brews.

Archie is quietly tending to the baby, where she’s perched on her baby seat gurgling happily as her father tries to feed her. Jughead can’t help sighing. It’s so like Archie to take the ‘ I’m feeding the baby, so keep me out of this argument’ approach. His ex-best friend had never been good with confrontations. Some things never change.

“ You’ve got some nerve showing up here after all this time ” Veronica fumes as she pours a cup of coffee and offers it to him begrudgingly. 

Jughead sips the coffee quietly, his eyes darting towards the door behind which Betty is currently asleep. They’d arrived late last night and Betty had been so exhausted she’d passed out the minute Veronica had shown them to the spare bedroom. She’d taken one look at his face and postponed the million questions in her head for tomorrow.

It’s a good thing Betty’s still sleeping. He doesn’t want her to be privy to this conversation.

Veronica’s right of course. He does have a nerve. It’s been six years since he last saw his two best friends. Six years since Veronica decided to finally cut all ties with Hiram and walk out of her parents’ life forever no matter the cost. Six years since she asked him to leave his old life behind and join them. Six years since he refused.

He’s kept tabs on them throughout this time of course. They’re the only two people he’s ever thought of as family. Walking away from her toxic life had been the bravest thing Veronica had done. He’s spent many nights thinking what his life would have been like if he’d walked away too.

There’s no time for such thoughts now. He’s made his bed and he ‘s willing to lie in it. As long as Betty’s safe it doesn’t matter what happens to him. And there isn’t a place safer for her than with Hiram’s estranged daughter. Whatever lengths he may be willing to go -he’ll never touch a hair of his own daughter’s head. And by default all those under her protection.

“ Veronica-“ he begins, “ I need you to do me a favour for old times sake...”

****

“ So you’re just leaving me here.” Betty says, eyes flashing angrily as she watches him pack his meagre things in to the black duffle bag he carries with him always. 

He doesn’t reply. They’ve been arguing furiously since yesterday and it’s useless. She’s being stubborn and wilful but it’s not going to change his mind.

“ Can you at least look at me!” 

Jughead sighs and straightens, turning around to face her. He’s just stepped out of the shower and his hair is still wet. He watches the way her eyes darken as a few droplets make their way down his chest to the waistband of his pants.

They’ve been dancing around each other now for almost three weeks. It’s like a game of cat and mouse. She’s alluring and tempting-he’s been obsessed with her since the very first moment. But lately he’s noticed little things that suggest maybe-just maybe she feels something for him too. 

“ Why can’t I go with you?” Betty asks, a small tremor in her voice that breaks his reverie. 

“ You know why Betty.” He says gently in an attempt to soothe her,“ It’s not safe for you. I need you to stay here.”

“ We’ve been doing just fine-“

“- we haven’t been doing fine-“ he interrupts her, “ I barely made it out alive and put you at risk the whole time.”

“ You did not!”

“ I did.” He walks to her and lifts her chin. “ I need to do this on my own baby. I can’t function normally if you’re at risk.”

Her breath hitches at his term of endearment and a tear makes it’s way down her lovely face. His brave little darling. He’ll burn down the world before he lets anyone harm her.

“ What about you? How am I supposed to function if you’re at risk?” She grasps his hands in each of her own and his heartbeat stutters.

“ I’ll be fine,” Jughead whispers, “ You’ll be safe here. There’s a bank account number that Veronica will give you...it’s yours to use as you want.“

“ I don’t want it-“

“ Betty listen to me!” He says almost harshly, gripping her arms, shaking her roughly. He’s running out of time. He needs to leave but he has to make sure she understands before he can go.

“ It may be some time before you can be relocated. You’ll need all the resources till then-“

She’s shaking her head in denial now, as the tears begin to flow freely, “ Shut-up! Shut-up! You can’t just say things like that and walk away- I need you to stay here- please I-“ 

She’s so distressed pulling at her hair, choking on her tears, face scrunched up-she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Before he can stop himself he reaches forward and pulls her into an embrace. She wraps her arms around him, tears wet against his skin, as she shudders uncontrollably.

“ Come back to me.” She whimpers, kissing his neck and it feels like the breath has been knocked out of him, “ Promise me you’ll come back-“

Against better judgement, because he’s too exhausted both in body and heart to deny himself anymore and because this may be the first and last time he gets to touch her like this, Jughead simply cups her face and kisses her.

He pours all his frustrated longing and his pent up desire in to it. Betty returns the pressure of his mouth with so much of her own and it’s the most glorious moment of his entire life. If this is all he gets with her, he’ll die a happy man.

The clock is ticking and he pulls back, softly kissing her eyes, her temples and her cheeks as she curls her fingers in to his hair.

“ Be safe for me baby.” He says kissing her forehead one last time.


	14. Passionfruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11th fic of thirty from the song fic series.  
A fic based on a song you never get tired of.  
Song: Passionfruit by Drake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He watches her dance every night.

Jughead’s clearing up the counter when Pop walks out of the store room sans apron, wiping his brow.

“ You sure you’ll be ok locking up?” He asks.

“ Pop-“ Jughead laughs fondly, shaking his head at the older man, “-we’ve been doing it for two months now, I’m sure.”

Pop sighs, “ I’ll miss you kids when you’re gone. When is it again?”

“ Two more weeks.” It’s hard to keep the excitement out of his voice and Pop smiles.

“ Well I’m off-you see Betty home ok...I don’t want her walking on her own this late at night.”

“ Sure thing Pop.”

He can hear Betty’s muffled goodbye as he unloads the dishwasher, heartbeat accelerating in anticipation as he hears the dull tell-tale chime of the bell and the soft click of the door indicating it’s finally him and Betty alone in the diner.

He counts to ten and the soft sound of music fills the silence, reaching him through the kitchen door that’s been left ajar. 

Every night now since the two months they’ve been working at Pop’s together, Jughead waits for the old man’s softly murmured goodbye and the sound of the door closing behind him and then counts to ten, waiting in the kitchen for Betty to turn on the music.

Then he closes his eyes and just imagines her swaying to the sound of it. 

He’ll go out in a minute like always, but the first few seconds he just builds up that image of her inside his head: golden ponytail with a few escaped tendrils framing her face, head thrown back so that the lovely angle of her neck looks even more exquisite as she lip-syncs to whatever song she’s chosen to play on the jukebox. He thinks about the sway of her hips and the way her legs move in tandem to the music.

He has never seen lovelier calf muscles. He could write a sonnet on Betty’s calf muscles.

“ Jughead!” She calls out and he snaps out of his reverie, wiping his hands on his apron as he walks out, preparing himself for the vision that awaits.

There she is in all her glory, dancing as usual while she mops the floor, moving so gracefully with a broom in her hand- he’d watch her dance to R&B any day over the finest rendition of swan lake.

“ Hey there dancing queen.” He says, grinning at her.

Betty giggles as he comes to lean over the counter and kicks off her shoes exposing lovely pearly pink nails.

“ How are you even dancing to this song?” Jughead asks bemused as she continues to move in the most enticing way, his eyes following every little movement hungrily.

‘Passionfruit’ is playing softly and there is something almost whimsical about the way Betty’s dancing to Drake’s deep tones. His fingers itch to capture this moment on his camera. He doesn’t have it with him unfortunately. He’ll just have to commit this moment to memory-not that he’s complaining. There’s a Betty Cooper shaped library in his heart and mind, well organized and catalogued, each memory stored reverently with all the burning passion of a life time of loving someone.

“ Come on, dance with me.” Betty says holding out her hand and Jughead shakes his head.

“ I’m good thanks.”

“ Jughead come on!” She throws the mop down and practically waltzes up to him, grasping his hand and pulling him towards her. Jughead complies reluctantly, letting her steer him as she pleases, hardly trying to move apart from nodding his head a little.

Betty swats his arm, “ If this is your signature dance move the ladies in New York will be highly disappointed Jones.”

“ Only one lady I care about and she’s right here currently dancing with me so I’m good.” 

The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself and he watches in part horror and part fascination as the colour blooms in her cheeks and eyes widen in surprise.

“ Oh.” Betty murmurs, peeking up at him through her long, dark lashes as her hands rest gently on his shoulders, “ I wouldn’t have guessed it.”

He thinks, fuck it, and does the one thing he’s been longing to do all summer, every night.

He reaches forward and brushes his lips against hers. Betty stills and he thinks he’s screwed up eighteen years of friendship until she grips his shirt, fingers curling in to the fabric and pulls him closer. Her lips crash in to his with so much vigour that he nearly loses his balance for a second.

It’s one hell of a kiss for a first kiss, he thinks as they pull apart, cheeks flushed, her eyes wide blown probably mirroring his.

“ That was unexpected.” She says breathlessly as Jughead caresses her face, still wildly unsure if he’s actually allowed to do it.

“ Was it?”

Betty bites her lip, “ You never said anything Jug...there’s only so much reading between the lines a girl can do.”

Jughead closes his eyes, resting his forehead against hers. “ I guess I didn’t want to screw up what we had...for what it’s worth I’ve been building up the guts to kiss you all summer.”

Betty rubs her nose against his in such a tender, intimate gesture it feels like his heart is in his mouth.

“ Well I’m glad you finally made a move Jones,” she sighs in to his skin, “ I was nearly out of all my dance moves trying to seduce you.”


	15. Closing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12th drabble of thirty from the song fic series.  
A fic based on a song from your preteen years.  
Song: Closing time by Semisonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He gets to take her home.

Jughead parks FP’s old truck in it’s usual place in the parking lot and kills the engine. It’s quiet outside as he rolls down the window; quiet and hot and humid. It makes him crave a milkshake but he’s saving his appetite for the spaghetti and meatballs he made for dinner. The milkshake can wait.

His fiancée won’t be free for another thirty minutes till closing time but he doesn’t mind. This is actually something he looks forward to every night. He’s an observer by nature and a writer by profession and his darling girl has always been a favourite subject to look at and write about. The perfect Hitchcock blonde to all his stories. Ever since she’s moved in with him, he’s learning new things about her: lovely little intimate details that only living with someone can reveal. But it’s very rarely now that he gets to just quietly watch her. The half an hour wait, while she helps Pop close up has therefore become one of the favourite parts of his day.

The soft glow of the diner’s neon, larger than life sign board blurs all the sharp lines of the otherwise simple place, giving it an almost surreal appearance. He feels like he’s sitting at the drive in watching a movie unfold on the screen, only this time it’s through the large glass windows of the diner, which is currently occupied by three customers, his favourite waitress and the owner himself. 

He can tell that the customers, a man who looks to be in his late fifties and a young teenage couple, are nearly done with their meals and waiting for the pretty waitress to bring them the bill. The older man smiles at her when she asks for a refill-Jughead can’t hear her obviously but her lovey lips aren’t hard to read. The man shakes his head, pays the bill and a solid tip, telling from the brightness of her smile and gets up to leave. She helps with his jacket and bids him good buy with a wave of her hand. The teenage couple pay their bill next-probably tipping her a lot less than they should and get up to leave too. Her smile is no less warm as she waves them goodbye and sees them to the door, flipping the sign from open to closed as they exit.

It’s just her in the dining area now, as she wipes the tables and turns the chairs upside down on top of them one by one. He leans forward a little, this is his favourite part to watch. She usually puts on some music to sing along with: as she cleans up; empties the cashier; refills the ketchup bottles and the salt and pepper shakers. Everything about her delicate movements is pleasurable. 

He still can’t believe sometimes, even after all these years together that he gets to call her baby, gets to hold her hand, gets to touch her, undress her, slip inside her. Gets to be the one she is the most vulnerable with. The one she can look unkempt and messy around. The one she can show her broken ugly parts to-because she knows without a doubt that he loves her despite them. And God how he loves her. 

She disappears behind the door for a few minutes and then comes out beaming with a smiling Pop by her side. Her pink leather jacket, the one he’d gotten her, is on top of her waitress uniform now. The old man hugs her as they say goodbye and turns off the lights inside the diner, save for one. She waves at him as she steps outside and Jughead immediately turns on the engine.

She skips up to him and he opens the door, pulse beginning to quicken at the mere scent that is inherent to her-the same clean, sweet smell that now clings to his bedsheets and his t-shirts and the most familiar memories of his brain, the deepest corners of his heart.

“ Sorry I kept you waiting babe.” Betty says as she reaches forward across her seat and kisses him. It’s supposed to be a quick peck but he holds her still against him and kisses her thoroughly. She pulls back laughing, cheeks pink.

“ Someone’s hungry.” She says winking at him mischievously and his heart gives a funny, painful squeeze-because sometimes it’s just too much- the desperate, unwavering love he has for this beautiful, brave girl.

“ What’s wrong?” Betty asks him, softly touching one of his stray locks and tucking it behind his ear. He catches her hand and drops a kiss on her wrist, then another two.

“ Nothing,” he says, swallowing down all the things he needs to say and do to her, “ I’m just glad I’m the one that gets to take you home.”


	16. Let's stay together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13th prompt of 30 from the songfic series.  
A fic based on a song you like from the 70's.  
Song: Let's stay together by Al Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead and a wild scavenger hunt

“ The woman’s insane. That or she was high on drugs when she made this list.” Jughead sputters staring at his phone screen.

Next to him Veronica’s gorgeous best friend stiffens and sighs, “ What now?”  
****  
It’s almost three hours now since he’s been running around with Betty Cooper on the most ridiculous scavenger hunt known to man in the history of the universe.

Ok maybe he’s being a little dramatic but still. 

He’s happy for Archie, he is. His best friend had finally proposed to the girl of his dreams after a long and tumultuous relationship and of course the park avenue princess had to celebrate in style. Their entire group of friends had been invited to a weekend of partying in Las Vegas, where the couple was scheduled to celebrate their engagement on Sunday night. 

Jughead had been dreading spending time with Archie’s dude bros and Veronica’s spoilt rich girlfriends. He’d been prepared to internally cringe at all ongoing events over the weekend and suffer in silence for the sake of his best friend and his fiancé. 

What he’d not been prepared for was to fall head over heels in love with Veronica’s best friend and future maid of honour at first sight.

The blonde beauty had bewitched him at first glance and he’d felt like he’d been struck by lightning. He’d gotten to know her more when they’d been seated together on Friday night at the dinner table and a lengthy discussion on books, music and film and ensued. He’d concluded by the end of dinner that Betty Cooper was in fact his soul mate. 

Saturday had passed by in a dazzling haze as he’d found himself following her like a love struck puppy. 

And then out of nowhere the hellish scavenger hunt had started. 

In an attempt to get their friends to really mingle Archie and Veronica had made a list of increasingly ridiculous tasks that the teams had to complete. First team to do so would win a special prize which was to be announced later at the club where the soon to be engaged couple was waiting.

He’d have refused out right but then he found out he’d been paired with Betty. And the rest as they say, was history.

The scavenger hunt had so far included 1) a trip to the local mall to get birth control pills and condoms, 2) a trip to the public library to borrow a copy of the Kama Sutra, 3) a trip to any lingerie store to get a picture with the mannequin, 4) a lap dance at a strip club to be completed by the girl, 5) a picture posing on the pole at said strip club to be completed by the boy.  
Filming Betty get a lap dance by a skimpily clad stripper while she had turned a progressively darkening shade of pink had been the singular most erotic experience of his entire existence.

It had evened out nicely of course with the singular most embarrassing experience of his life when his task was revealed. To get a shirtless picture of his taken, while he posed on one of the poles. Betty had giggled uncontrollably of course and although he had refused immediately, she had somehow cajoled him in to actually finishing the task. He’d landed flat on his ass three times before they’d finally managed to take a picture. He’d say it wasn’t worth if it wasn’t for the twinkling merriment in Betty’s eyes and the soft blush on her cheeks as he finally pulled his shirt back on.  
****  
Which brings them back finally to the last task on the list. If they do it, they’ll win the scavenger hunt. The other teams are still in the strip club according to Archie.

“ What is it?” Betty asks nervously, wringing her hands in a way that makes him want to slip his own between hers and kiss her wrists.

Jughead holds up his phone for her to see.

“ They want me to get a girl to give me an autograph on her panties.” He says through gritted teeth.

Betty’s eyes widen at the message, “ Wow. You’re right. She really must have been high.”  
“ Fuck.” Jughead mutters, “ I’m not in the mood to have stuff thrown at my face by asking random girls to autograph their panties for me.”

Betty looks at him, chewing on her lip thoughtfully.

“ You know what-screw it!” She huffs and Jughead is just about to respond with a similar sentiment meant to convey it’s not worth the effort but his words pretty much die on his lips.

He watches with stupefied wonder as Betty bends daintily, her delicate hands disappearing under the hem of her dress and reappearing this time with a pair of extremely tantalizing pink lace panties. She drops the panties and steps out of them, then bends quickly to retrieve them.

Jughead has temporarily been robbed of any and entire capacity to speak. He’s aware of the fact that his mouth is hanging open and that the blood flow towards one particular organ has increased exponentially at the mere sight of that pink lace.

“ You wouldn’t have a pen on you would you?” She asks. Betty’s cheeks are flaming and more than anything he wants to wrap her in his arms and tell her how completely wonderful she is.

He just shakes his head, wrapping his arms around himself instead.

“ Wait I-“ She opens the little party bag she’s been carrying around with her all night and takes out a lipstick. “ I’m just going to-you know...”

She motions at him to turn around and he does, trying to crane his neck to look back at what she’s doing as she comes to stand behind him.

“ Just a sec.” Betty says rather breathlessly and then steps back. She holds up her panties for him to see. Written in bright red lip stick on the soft silky part is, “ For J love B”.

Jughead swallows, “ Wow.”

“ Here.” She says holding out the panties to him and his hands close around the soft material. The sensation goes straight to his dick.

“ Ok so I’ll take a picture and then we’re done.”

Jughead holds up the panties and Betty takes a selfie of the two of them, faces squished together and hits send. 

Her phone lights up immediately and both of them read the message together.

“ Oh my God we won!” Betty shrieks and throws her arms around him. Jughead laughs and hugs her just as enthusiastically. They draw back a little, faces flushed and he may be imagining it but it feels like Betty’s eyes keep flitting to his lips. His own heart is pounding loudly.

“ So um-“ She says biting her lip, “ I guess we better get a cab. Ronnie’s saying they’ve told the others and everyone’s getting together for drinks at the club where they are.”

No, No, No let’s not leave he thinks desperately.

“ Uh-yeah...” he replies trying to sound excited,“ or we could..”

He stops, mortified by his forwardness but Betty’s apparently not offended as she looks up through her dark lashes, eyes fluttering.

“ Or?”

Jughead gulps, “ Or we could just skip the party...let’s just...let’s just stay together...”

She blinks at him several times.

“ Or not-“ he says hurriedly, “ I’ll get a cab for-“

“-no wait Jughead,” she interrupts him softly, “ I’d like that.”

It’s his turn to blink at her now. “ You would?”

“ Yeah...what did you have in mind?”

A slow smile spreads out on his face so that it feels like his entire body is glowing. He takes her hand softly and says, “ Well for starters there’s a diner I saw just round the corner. I’d kill for a burger right now. That and some good company.”

Betty giggles, then looks at his other hand pointedly, “ I’m in...” she whispers, stepping closer seductively, “-but you’re going to have to return my panties for now. I’ll let you take them off again later if you’re a good boy.”


	17. Harvest Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14th drabble of thirty from the songfic series.  
A fic based on a song you'd love to be played at your wedding.  
Song: Harvest Moon by Neil Young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a drabble from the wedding night scene of my fic " I would woo you in a quite place ( if I could speak the words)"...I wrote this first then edited it to the version that some of you guys may have read in the fic. 
> 
> For those of you who don't know- the fic was based on the film ' A quiet place'- a post apocalyptic world where the few remaining humans are trying to survive a terrifying alien species that hunts them based on the sound they make-hence the importance to remain quiet at all times. Both Betty and Jughead use sign language to communicate.

It’s a funny thing-marriage, Jughead thinks that night as he gently kisses Mary on her cheek and signs goodnight. Fred’s wedding band now glistens on his finger. He’ll sleep wrapped in Betty’s arms, as Mary sleeps alone in her bed. 

For the hundredth time that day he thinks of Fred and misses him terribly as he finally blows out the last of the candles in the kitchen. 

The basement has smelled a little like flowers since that first night when Betty came down the stairs and turned his world upside

There’s that smell of flowers again as he draw backs the curtains and takes a step down. The door hasn’t been used since they moved here, almost eighteen months ago but Mary had very discretely hung up the thick curtains once Betty had started sleeping with him. He remembers being both mortified and grateful for this...now when he lets them fall back-he is only grateful. There is a little world behind them that belongs to only him and Betty. He leaves all his sorrows at the door. 

His beautiful bride is sitting on their little cot surrounded by flower petals and small scented candles. The mixed scent of them is heady and dizzying. His blood seems to thicken and slow in his veins, absorbing the very essence of her and this room and this moment. 

Betty, Betty, Betty, Betty, Betty it sings.

She’s still wearing the simple white cotton dress from their ceremony. She still has those flowers in her hair and those stars in her eyes.

He pauses at the foot of the stairs, just looking at her as she smiles at him and then instead of walking to her he goes to his table and takes out his gift. He’s been saving it for this night.

Betty’s watching with curious eyes as he comes to stand in the middle of the room and motions at her to come to him. She walks up to him and he kisses her softly.

“ Close your eyes.” He signs to her and she quirks an eyebrow but does as he asks. 

He opens the box. Inside is his old, battered cell-phone. Since the day she told him she missed music the most, he’d made it his life’s mission to fix the damn thing and charge it some how. There were a lot of songs in it that were a memory of a past life. He’d never even thought about them till that day.

His head phones are already attached to it and he slips one of the ear pieces in his left ear and the other one in her right. She frowns a little, but her eyes remain closed until he hits play.

Her eyes fly open but he’s ready as his hand covers her mouth softly. 

The sweetest sound of music begins to play in his ear and Betty’s eyes are at first hazy with fear and then very slowly as she begins to realize no sound can escape, they begin to fill with wonder and joy.

“ Dance with me.” He mouths and slips the cell phone in his pocket so that he can hold her with both hands as they begin to move softly to the music, his wife looking at him like he’s given her the world.

She takes his hand and kisses the palm then presses it to her heart.

“ I love you.” She mouths and she is luminous with the light of her love.

“ I love you.” He mouths back. There are no words but she must feel it, God she must feel it in the way the air around them sizzles.

Betty wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in the crook of his neck and as they continue to sway to the soft music he can tell from the wetness on his skin that she’s crying.

He kisses her eyes, her cheeks, her temples-the taste of her tears is familiar to him...he’s loved her enough times to know exactly how salty they are. She pulls his face down and kisses his lips, slipping her tongue in to his mouth and the ear piece falls out of his ear-it doesn’t matter, her stuttered breathing is the only music he wants to hear now.

He bends and picks her up, then carries her to bed and undresses her, slowly and reverently like a prized beloved possession. Betty’s chest is heaving, her mouth open and his own breathing feels laboured, fingers trembling. He’s loved her so much but never more than now.

When he slips inside her, she turns her face into the pillow to hold back the moan that he knows is fighting to come out. His fingers intertwine with hers and he holds their hands in union above her head, his breathing ragged against her jaw. 

Betty, Betty, Betty, Betty, Betty everything sings and he can hear it God he can hear it in the quiet. The way her name swells and swells inside him, in his heart and mind and in the depths of his very soul.

Mine, he mouths into her skin because he can’t say it. Mine-now, forever and always.


	18. Just the way you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15th drabble of 30 from the songfic series  
A fic based on a song you like that's a cover of another artist.  
Song: Just the way you are(Bruno Mars) cover by Boyce Avenue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very pregnant Betty is insecure.

“ I look like a whale.” His wife bemoans looking at herself in the grand old full length mirror she’d begged him to put up when they’d first moved in. “ Why’d you let me have this mirror put up here? You’re supposed to rein in my urges and make me think sensibly when I’m acting out. Not join in!”

Jughead who’s been facing away from her, lounging in front of the closet still trying to figure out which shirt to wear, snorts and raises an eyebrow, looking at her reflection in the said mirror where she’s standing all pouty lipped and frowning.

“ If I recall correctly baby, you said you needed that mirror in your life like a fish needs water. I mean I think we just killed two birds with a stone here- we got both the mirror and the fish.” 

Betty’s mouth falls open in horror.

“ You’re saying I look like a whale!?” She gasps.

Jughead chuckles as he crosses over to her, pulling her against his chest as his arms fold across her swollen belly, “ No I said you were a fish. A pretty little goldfish.”

“ No I’m not. I’m a huge big blue whale.”

“ Ok.” Jughead whispers bringing his lips close to her ears, eyes crinkling in amusement, “ the prettiest blue whale this side of the Atlantic.”

She swats him on the arm, “ I hate you. It’s so unfair. Why aren’t you getting all fat and frumpy. Everyone’s going to look at you and think, poor good-looking guy. His wife is so fat!”

“ I really don’t see why you’re so worried baby,” he laughs, “ I mean the bride is just as pregnant as you.”

“ Well she’s the bride. And you know Veronica-she’s going to look like she just stepped off the runway even when she’s giving birth. I’m going to look like a penguin, waddling up on stage for my maid of honour speech-“

“-I’m having a hard time imagining a whale that looks like a penguin-“

He stops at the deadly expression on her face although his mouth is still pulled up in a cheeky grin.

“ You better watch that smart mouth of yours Jones.” She says voice dangerously low, “ you really don’t wanna be pissing off this whale.”

“ Oh I don’t know. I like it when she’s pissed off. It turns me on.”

He pulls her back even closer towards him, letting her feel the hard line of his erection against her ass. Betty lets out a stifled moan. 

“ You’ve got to be kidding me.” She murmurs breathlessly, “ We just-“

“-I know,” he says cutting her off as he presses kisses down her jaw, her neck, her shoulder. She whines as his hands move over the bump, towards her breasts, tweaking the hypersensitive nipples just the way he knows will leave her panting. His wife may be upset about the way she’s looking right now in her dress ( although her ass looks phenomenal in it. His hard on should be enough evidence), but she has yet to complain about the mind blowing orgasms pregnancy has afforded her. 

Betty’s always been responsive to his touch but a pregnant Betty, trembling and writhing as she comes to his mouth, his fingers or when he’s inside her is altogether a different kind of animal. Just thinking about the sound she’d made just now when he’d-

“ Jug-“ Betty breathes out as he cups her over the dress, “-we’re getting late-“

“ Screw the wedding,” he growls pushing harder against her, “ let’s just go to bed.”

“ Jughead!” She huffs out an incredulous laugh, “ We are not missing our best friends’ wedding!”

Jughead sighs into her skin.

“ I guess not.” He says dejectedly, “ I suppose there’s no point telling you how beautiful you look and how much I want you right now.”

She nuzzles her cheek against his, as he rests his chin on her shoulder, “ Actually I wouldn’t mind.”

“ Well Mrs. Jones you’re perfect-just the way you are...and there is nothing about you in this moment that I would change.”

Betty sniffs smiling tearfully, wiping at her eyes and looks up, her expression changing from love-struck to horrified as her eyes land on the mirror. She pushes him away forcefully as she runs off to grab a tissue, “ Look what you’ve done! You’ve ruined my make-up now!”

Great.

There’s just no winning these days, he thinks, trying desperately to get his lower half to calm down.


	19. Stairway to heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16th drabble of 30 from the songfic series.  
A fic based on asong that's a classic favourite.  
Song: Stairway to heaven by Led Zeppelin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jughead has some thoughts before his first time ever.

He pauses at the first step of the ladder, looking up at the little tree house he’s climbed up a million times before. It used to look like a castle from here when he was five, running around with Betty and Archie. They’d been delirious with joy when Mr. Andrews had finally given in to their pleas and decided to build them the tree house. That is the one memory he has of his father, Fred and Hal actually hanging out together. They’d all pitched in that summer, working in the evenings on their little project and drinking beer afterwards on the porch.

Mr. Andrews would probably have a few choice words to say to him if he knew what purpose the tree house was about to serve. Hal...no-he’s not even going to go there.

They’d started talking about sex almost as soon as they’d gotten together, roughly three months ago. They’ve always been good at it: the talking part, the analysing, the working out of details. They’re over thinkers both of them. It’s maybe the one reason it’s taken them so long to finally, finally do it.

Not that they haven’t done stuff. They have. He’s proud to say he’s become an expert on giving very good, very thorough orgasms to his girlfriend. If the way her body tenses and trembles every time she comes to his mouth and fingers is any indication, he’s the fucking champion of orgasms. And Betty. Betty’s just a natural with him...God that tongue, that mouth...fuck.

He takes a step up carefully. The tree house had been their ultimate, desperate choice. Getting any kind of action in Betty’s bedroom was out of the question. They’d been caught fooling around to his horror by Alice once and the resounding scream, still echoed in his ears to this day. She’d called his dad to their acute embarrassment and yelled at him to get ‘ this boy’ to behave. Betty hadn’t spoken to her mother for a week after the episode and Alice had finally relented by allowing him back in the house on a strict open doors policy. As much as Betty tried to convince him to sneak in to her bedroom after that, he was frankly too scared of her mother’s wrath to do anything beyond their usual groping and hands-mouths stuff in the quiet dark of her room.

The trailer had been their best option but FP seemed to have taken Alice’s threat seriously, insisting on a strict open doors policy too whenever he was home. And he was home ALL the time now. It was ridiculous really...how much parenting his dad was trying to cram into his routine to make up for the total lack of it in the past.

“ We could always rent a room at the motel,” Betty had said, as they lay sweaty and sated in Archie’s garage after thoroughly exploring each other while Archie was hanging out with Veronica. She’d been wearing her vixens uniform on the way back from school and staring at her legs in that skirt had done things to him. 

“ Yeah,” he’d replied, sounding hesitant.

“ You don’t want to?”

“ Not at some random motel room Betts...it’s just-“

“ No I get it-“ she’d sighed, snuggling in to his side, skirt still rucked up around her waist, as he let his hands wander again. She’d been too distracted for the next fifteen minutes to do anything other then moan and then they’d heard the tell tale sound of Fred’s truck pull up signalling the end of their little date.

“ How about the tree-house?” Betty had said excitedly one week later in the blue and gold office, while they’d been editing that week’s paper before they could send it in for printing.

“ Our tree-house?” Jughead had asked surprised, looking up from Dilton’s highly depressing evaluation of the school choir’s performance at a charity event.

“ Yes Juggie think about it...it makes so much sense. Mr Andrews and Archie will be leaving for Chicago for the weekend. We’ll have the whole place to ourselves.”

“ I haven’t even been up there in ages Betty-“ 

“ I have,” Betty had replied, batting her lashes at him and he was a goner, “ it’s still very structurally sound.”

And that had been that.

She’d been right of course, Jughead thinks now as he finally climbs up the ladder, heart beginning to pound loudly at the very thought of Betty already waiting inside. It makes sense to consummate their love in the place where it all started. After all he’s loved her since she was running around in pigtails and freckles, scraping her knees every time she fell from the ladder in her hurry to get them more biscuits and lemonade. 

There’s the soft sound of music playing inside and it makes him smile. They’d had a lengthy discussion about it and she‘d made a list of ‘ top ten songs to play for your first time.’

He knocks on the door. There’s a light on inside, muted by the curtains drawn across the little window and he can hear Betty moving about.

“ Password.” She asks and he can tell she’s smiling from the sound of her voice.

“ Betty Cooper’s hello kitty knickers.”

She lets out a delighted squeal and opens the door, pulling him in so quickly he nearly stumbles and falls. Her mouth is on his the next second as they half walk, half fall backwards, kissing desperately until his hands trace a path down her back and he grips her waist pulling back. His heart rams hard against his rib cage and his mouth goes dry.

She’s dressed in a pink negligee made of some fabric that feels heavenly under his fingertips.

“ Fuck Betts...” he breathes against her lovely mouth, already bee-stung and reddened from his efforts.

“ You like it?” She asks shyly stepping back and turning around in a circle. The fabric is see through and he can see the outline of her matching thong and the way her nipples are visible, pebbled against it.

“ Like it? Fuck I love it. I feel like I should have put in more effort dressing up too.”

Betty giggles as she kisses the tip of his nose. “ You look hot in everything. Besides I’d prefer if you put in more effort at undressing right now.”

He kisses her again and this time slowly leads her towards the mattress until they’re sitting on their knees, facing each other. There are small scented candles placed strategically everywhere and the little room is aglow in the most romantic way. The music is perfect and when Betty begins to slowly unbutton his shirt it feels like too much suddenly as his breath comes out in short hot burst of air.

“ You sure about this baby...” He asks pulling back a little and Betty’s desire filled eyes widen a little in panic.

“ Of course. Aren’t you?” She asks breathlessly as his shirt falls off his shoulders. Their chests are heaving and she looks so uncertain and vulnerable , he pulls her in to his arms so that she’s straddling him, crushing her against his chest. The feel of her supple skin seems to be clouding his ability to speak or think but he needs to know this is really what she wants.

“ Of course I want to Betty. It’s all I’ve been able to think about since we decided to do it. It’s all I’ve thought about every time I look at this god damn tree. But I really need to know if you’re sure. We don’t have to-“

She puts a finger to his lips, effectively shutting him up. 

“ I’m sure Jug. I want this just as much as you. And I want it now, with you right here, I promise.” She kisses him again and this time their hands grow bolder as he lays her down, the evidence of his arousal hard against her thigh. There’s a tea light burning close to them and he squints his eye at her.

“ This is a potential fire hazard you know that right.”

She smacks him on the head as another giggle escapes her, “ You’re ruining my mood here. I got us milk and cookies and we won’t be needing them if we don’t burn any calories.”

“ You got us a cookie for the nookie?” he laughs out and she ends up joining him, so that they’re breathless and flushed in each other’s arms by the time their laughter subsides. The strap of her negligee has fallen from her shoulder and the delicate lines of her neck, her jaw, her collar bones lodge something in his throat so that it’s suddenly hard to breathe.

He buries his face in her hair as one hand grips her hip.

“ I love you Betty Cooper. I adore you, I always have and I always will.” He murmurs against her hair, dropping kisses in it, on her temple, on her eyes, her forehead. Her mouth falls slack as she traces patterns on his back, eyelids fluttering like butterfly wings against his lips. 

“ I love you too Jughead Jones.” She whispers in to his mouth, “ with all my heart and soul.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17th drabble of 30 from the song fic series.  
A fic based on a song you'd sing a duet with someone on Karaoke.  
Song: Lucky by Jason Mraz feat Colbie Caillat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of cab rides and promises.

It’s been a difficult trip. He’s tired and cranky and not too hopeful after that interview for any good news. To make matters worse, his return flight had been delayed and now he won’t get to see Betty before she leaves for her night shift.

He’s already called to tell her and she’d been supportive as usual, telling him he tended to underestimate himself always and that she was going to keep her fingers crossed until he got any news to the contrary. 

Jughead smiles despite himself as a cab pulls up. Trust his girlfriend to keep pushing him. She’s been with him through so much and the fact that she’s still by his side is proof enough that he’s the luckiest bastard alive.

The driver asks his address and Jughead settles down for the almost 40 minute drive from the air port to their apartment. The thought of the empty place after almost five days away from her is way too depressing. Jughead tries to think of anything other than his empty bed, as they stop at a signal and he asks the cab driver to turn up the volume of whatever song is playing on the radio to distract himself.

It’s a familiar song, he’s heard it many times-even more because Betty used to hum it a lot back in high school. It’s sort of sappy but then there’s that part he remembers the most:

I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again.

She used to sing it a lot when they first moved in together too. It’s been some time now since he’s heard it though. He listens to it and suddenly it hits him. 

It’s clear as crystal, as the taxi continues to move and Jason Mraz continues to croon and the world continues to spin.

He needs to marry Betty. He needs to fucking marry her.

It’s not the first time he’s had that thought. He’s had many idle moments to think about this ultimate companionship with her. But where before he’d done it in leisure as a dream to be chased in the near/distant future it had remained at best an abstract thought. Now, in the relative quiet of a taxi’s back seat it hits him with the desperation of a drowning man, a thing as vital as breathing. 

He needs to marry his best friend because he’s so fucking in love with her, the very thought of her even after all these years together has his heart racing.

He pays the driver and tips him generously to the man’s delight. Jughead waves him off suddenly overcome with the desire to yell out his gratitude from the roof top. He wants to thank the world for Betty, for the inadvertently fucked up reasons they’d some how come together, for all the resolute stubbornness with which that girl had always chosen to stay with him.

He practically bounds up the stairs to his door, ready to barge in to the empty place and get down to planning a proposal for his darling with immediate effect.

The key slips and turns in place and he pushes the door open, walking in and abruptly coming to a stop, as his mouth falls open in utter and complete shock.

Betty is standing in the middle of the kitchen wearing an apron over her pretty summer dress as she stirs whatever heavenly thing she has cooking in the pot. The table is laid out for two, with a small bouquet of flowers and candles in the centre.

“ Holy shit.” He breathes as Betty walks to him, a breath-taking smile on her face. 

“ I thought I’d surprise you,” She says eyes twinkling and he is so over come with emotion that he crosses the room in two long strides and crushes Betty in a hug so tight that it nearly cuts off her air supply.

“ Jug-“ she laughs out, “ You’re strangling me!”

“ You’re home.” He says, voice muffled, his face buried in her hair as he tries to just inhale everything that is her.

“ Yes.” She replies still laughing at his childishness, as he clings to her refusing to let go. “ I switched with Midge. I wanted to be home to welcome you.”

“ No.” Jughead says shaking his head as he finally pulls back. “ You’re home Betty. You’re my home.”

Betty’s eyes widen as he slowly drops to his knees in front of her, heart hammering loudly as he puts his arms around her waist and looks up at her with the same hopeful longing his sixteen year old self had felt for her right before their very first kiss.

“ Betty Cooper..” he begins voice quivering and Betty’s hands fly to her mouth, “ will you do me the honour of becoming my wife.”

“ Jughead...” She begins, her voice strangled and he kisses the soft mound of her stomach because it’s too much. She’s too much.

“ This is not a proposal baby,” he breathes, dropping more kisses to her waist, “ I’ll take you on a hot air balloon ride or the fucking Eiffel tower if you want when I have the ring. I’ll make a speech. I’ll serenade you. But for now this is a promise. I want to make a promise to you if you’ll have me.”

Betty’s lovely hands cup his face as she slowly drops to her knees too, so that they’re face to face. Her eyes are wet but she’s never looked happier.

“ Of course you idiot.” She says kissing him and everything falls in to place. “ Of course I’ll marry you. Who else would I marry if not my best friend?”


	21. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18th drabble from the song fic series.  
A fic based on a song from the year you were born.  
Song: Desire by U2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the Hitman Jones AU from Betty's POV

She watches the ripple of small waves created by the movement of her legs underwater, the drip drip drip of that single drop from the tap. It’s hot and humid inside the little bathroom and the water is cool so that there’s part of her wet from the sweat gathering in beads on her skin and part of her that’s wet from the water she’s submerged in. And then there’s part of her that’s wet from him. For him.

He’s been gone six weeks and three days now. For all she knows he could be lying dead in a ditch. It would serve him right for all the misery he’s put her through. It would also make her put a gun to her head.

Veronica and Archie and their sweet little baby have proven to be the most wonderful hosts any one running for their life could wish for but she’s getting tired of waiting. Waiting and wondering what he’s up to. The only evidence she has that he’s still alive is the little stack of postcards that she now counts amongst her most treasured possessions, hidden beneath the loose floorboard under her bed. She gets one every week. There’s nothing ever written on it. But she knows without doubt who it’s from.

He’d been so indifferent, so aloof in those first few days. She hated him, hated him for the way he’d completely turned her life upside down. She’d been on the verge of exposing one of the biggest crime lords in the city-her story had irrefutable evidence. She’d worked day and night for this, along with her team: every single one of them now dead. That was what slapped her awake, made her realize how real the threat was, made her finally stop resisting him and start listening. 

And then he’d finally come clean with her. About who he really was. It made her blood freeze-he was a professional killer. A man who wouldn’t think twice before pulling the trigger and sealing someone’s fate forever. A hard-hearted, cold-blooded murderer.

Only Jughead isn’t that person. The person who invades her thoughts by day and dreams by night is a different person altogether. The person of Archie’s quiet memories when they sometimes talk at night. The person from Veronica’s photo album, the smiling bright eyed boy she chooses not to talk about but misses dearly like a brother. That is the Jughead Betty thinks about all the time.

She wishes sometimes he hadn’t kissed her. It was a cruel thing to do to give her that taste of him and then leave her yearning for more. He’d called her baby. She can still feel it, the way he’d held her, told her to be safe in a whisper that felt more like a caress. 

Her hands feel clumsy and hot as she grips the edge of the bathtub, resting her head against it’s ledge. There’s that drip drip drip again, the continued sound of it grating on her nerves. She wants relief. That sweet, sensual release that seems so elusive now that he’s gone. 

She’s taken to dreaming of him, crazed, delirious fever dreams that leave her wet and panting. They’re always the same. She’s waiting in a darkened room, sitting on her knees wearing nothing but a few scraps of lace. She’s waiting, waiting, waiting until the door clicks and suddenly all her nerve endings are alive as he comes to stand behind her. He touches her softly at first, letting his hands trace flowers on her skin, little touches filled with affection and tenderness.

Then slowly, as her breathing begins to get erratic his hands become heavier, demanding. They pull her hair back sharply and the sharp tug stretches her head, exposing the lovely column of her neck. His hands pinch at her skin, leaving small bruises and marks, forming a pretty pattern that mesmerises her even as it leaves her panting for more. His hands trace the curves of her body and find the wet silky heat between her legs, and when he cups her she is lost-lost to the simple undeniable pleasure of it all, as everything pulses and spikes, her sweat dripping down her trembling thighs mixed with another kind of wetness. She comes to the sound of him pulling a trigger.

Her eyes fly open as she sits up in shock, the water sloshing noisily around her, chest heaving. She’s going crazy. Her centre is throbbing again and her fingers find a path down her body as she touches herself, trying to muffle the sound of her desperate desire as she makes herself come to the thought of him again.

****

In a darkened mansion, in the quiet of the night, Hitman Jones pulls the trigger and watches the old man fall, surrounded by his army of dead body guards. There is a brief case full of cash and a thick envelope full of photographs ready to be mailed to Hiram Lodge as a final warning. He’s clean. The Job’s done. He owes his former employer nothing anymore. It’s a return payment and a warning.

Jughead is ready to go back home.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19th drabble of 30 from the song fic series.  
A fic based on a song that makes you think about life.  
Song: Somewhere only we know by Keane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there was only one bed in the middle of a blizzard.

“ You’ve got cold feet!” Betty shrieks when his touch hers under the covers. 

It’s cold in the room. Cold and dark. 

They’re lying fully dressed, under two duvets, practically wrapped around each other and his feet are still cold. As are hers but he doesn’t point this out.

“ For you Betty Cooper? Cold feet?” He says light heartedly instead, even as he tries to rub some warmth in to her arms, “ Never!”

She giggles and elbows him in the chest.

“ Jerk. You know what I mean. Keep to your side of the bed.”

“ It’s a single bed Betty. There is literally only one side of the bed.”

Betty sighs, yet wiggles even closer, affecting him even through all the layers of fabric separating them currently,“ This is all your fault-you know that right? I want you to be very clear on that.”

He knows perfectly well that it’s his fault. But then again, the fact that Betty Cooper had broken up with her boyfriend of three months and then requested that Jughead accompany her home for the holidays because she didn’t want to drive alone-that fact alone had fucked up his love stricken brain to the extent that he hadn’t been able to function normally. Or follow simple instructions.

So really it’s Betty’s fault. And also the blizzard’s of course.

“ I know, I know...” Jughead grumbles, “ Should have packed earlier, should have booked a hotel, should have danced naked before the Gods of good fortune.”

Betty giggles again. “ Now that would be a sight to behold.”

“ I’m really sorry though. Jokes apart I know you’ll have to deal with a lot of shit for getting home late.”

“ I’m used to it I guess...” She says softly, then very hesitantly adds, “ Besides, this is nice.”

Jughead feels like he’s just been electrocuted by the sharp electric current that runs through his body at her words. 

“ I mean-“ She continues, her fingers drawing nervous circles on the arm that is encircling her, “-we don’t really...we haven’t really spent a lot of time together. I missed you I guess.”

“ I’ve missed you too.” 

“ Have you? You’ve been-“ She pauses and he waits with bated breath.

She shrugs, “ I don’t know-sort of distant since...well...”

Jughead swallows as she falls quiet, his heartbeat so loud he’s sure she can hear it along with the sound of their breathing. 

“ Yeah...” He says hesitantly, “ I just-I didn’t want to cramp you Cooper. New York was supposed to be your ticket out of Riverdale.”

She scoffs at that but he continues warily, wondering if he’s doing the right thing, “ Besides it’s not like you were available-you had Adam...”

Betty stiffens. He can feel it in the way her body tenses in his arms, in the way she pulls away slightly. “ Don’t throw that at me.” 

She pushes his arm away and sits up. The room is suddenly rife with a strange sort of tension as he pushes himself up on his elbows. 

“ You know what, just-forget I said that ok...”

“ Fuck you.” 

His mouth falls open at the suppressed anger in her voice and he sits up, his own anger flaring.

“ Excuse me?” 

“ You heard me. Don’t you dare throw that at me!”

“ Oh I’m sorry If I was so stupid as to suggest the one reason I tended to avoid you was because I couldn’t stand your asshole boyfriend.”

Betty stiffens even more but turns around to face him, the colour high in her cheekbones, nostrils flaring and even with his brain clouding up with anger he can’t help acknowledging how completely exquisite she is. 

“ What? You don’t like hearing that?” he snarls at her, hands fisted in the duvet. It feels good to finally let go of that bitter resentment that’s been building up inside of him. 

“ The only reason I started going out with him was because your head is so high up your ass you can’t fucking see what’s right in front of you!” 

This has to be an alternate universe. Him and Betty in a tiny bed, alone in a room swearing at each other like a couple of sailors. This would be hilarious if his heart wasn’t about to explode in to pieces.

“ What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” He asks incredulously, not daring to even think what he thinks she’s trying to say.

“ It means that I can’t wait for the rest of my life for you to finally notice me!” 

The literal air rushes out of his lungs and for a minute his entire world tilts on it’s axis.

“ What?” He rasps out, ears ringing as her face morphs into the most vulnerable he’s ever seen her. She swipes an angry hand across her face and only then does he realize she’s got tears glistening on her cheeks.

“ Forget it.” She says and turns her face away but before she can move he grips her arm and pulls her towards him, forcing her to look at him with a finger under her chin.

“ Betty what do you mean.”

“ I mean I’m fucking in love with you moron!” She shouts at him, the sound of it reverberating in the room, magnified a million times till it’s pulling at every fibre in his heart. She picks up a pillow and throws it at him, hitting him square on the head.

“ What?” He sputters, “ Betty what-“

“ I’m-in-love-with-you-“ She grinds out interjecting each word with a hit on his head with the same god damn pillow, “ I’ve been fake dating that idiot so you’d notice but oh no! Forsythe Fucking Pendleton Jones is too grand for all that shit! And guess what! Adam’s end of the deal came to fruition! He got the girl he was after hence the break up!” She hits him one last time and turns away again but before she can get out of bed, Jughead pulls her back in and before he can stop himself he rolls over, pinning her underneath him.

“ What the hell do you think you’remmph-“

He crashes his mouth on hers with so much force that for a second he thinks he may be suffocating her, but before he can pull back, Betty starts kissing him back, moaning in to his mouth as her fingers card through his hair, beanie long gone, pulling him even closer. Their mouths move desperately, fighting for domination and then finally she pulls back. Jughead’s just about to dive in again when she pulls her hand free and delivers a solid slap on his face.

“ Ow!” He yelps pulling back, eyes popping open, the side of his face stinging with the burn of the slap, “ What the hell was that for?” 

Betty pushes him back, “ That was for all the misery you put me through!” She says and he’s about to protest again but then she forces him flat on his back and straddles him and he’s temporarily robbed of the ability to do anything other then stare at her with his mouth open as she whips off two sweaters and a shirt, leaving her only in a nude coloured bra, “ And this-this is for kissing me finally.” 

She cups his face and he breathes a rough, “ Fuck” in to her mouth and then she’s kissing him again, grinding on top of him and Jughead is in literal heaven as he lets her take off his sweater, breaking apart only to slip it off his head and then crashing their mouths together again.

“ Baby.” He breathes, the word not at all foreign to his tongue, although this is the first time he’s called her that out loud. The pinkening of her cheeks indicates she likes it. “ You don’t think we’re doing this too fast.” 

Betty arches an eyebrow at him, “ I’ve waited for you to make a move for the last four years...you think that’s too fast.”

Jughead swallows, cupping her face, as he sits up, touching his forehead to hers, “ Then it’s not too fast to say I love you? That I’ve been so tired of waiting and second guessing and cursing myself for having lost you?” 

“ No. I want to hear it. Every word of it.”

He kisses her again, deep and long and slow, “ Then I’ll tell you when we have a minute to talk.” He says, “ I need to make love to you before that.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20th drabble of 30 from the song fic series.  
A fic based on a song that has many meanings to you.  
Song: Every breath you take by The Police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're broken up but he can't stop himself.

It’s been six weeks since the breakup. Three weeks since he broke his word and turned up at her doorstep, drunk and blubbering like an idiot. Two weeks and six days since she broke her word and let him fuck her again. 

Seventeen times that they’ve done it since then.

If he was in love with her before Jughead thinks, there isn’t a word for what he feels for her now. Just as much in love of course but it’s becoming more of an obsession. Every waking second of his day, even with his mind occupied with all the shit the serpents are dealing with at the moment, he’s thinking about her, worrying about her. If he was hoping the break up would afford him some peace of mind-well he was wrong.

She’s not making it any easier of course. She’d cried and pleaded with him. Told him he was making a mistake...that they were always better together-partners in everything like he’d promised her before. But he’d been terrified by the Ghoulies’ threat and his fear had clouded his judgement. He’d pushed her away, ignored her pleas-all in the name of love. And he’d seen the way her eyes flashed in defiance as she’d finally stopped begging and walked away.

He was the one that went begging after her in the end. 

They’re still broken up. Betty’s still angry, still resentful, still hurt. And she takes it out on him by denying him affection. They fuck and that’s that. In the seventeen times they’ve had sex, she hasn’t let him kiss her once. And as much as he wants her, it’s killing him slowly.

He’s got her even now, skirt pushed up around her waist, bent over the kitchen counter as he thrusts hard from behind. She’s always enjoyed that play of power between them-the give and take of it. She lets him take her hard and fast and he can tell how much she likes it, how close she is with the way she quivers around him, her breath hitching every time he hits her just right.

She comes loudly, her breath hot against his hand, making that glorious sound that haunts him still in his dreams and he’s spilling inside her the next second, his brain turned to mush with the sheer, undiluted pleasure of their coupling.

She pushes him away the second they’re done. There’s no more cuddling now either. She withdraws from him as soon as it’s over and the sense of despair that follows him is unbearable. But he can’t blame her. It’s just break up sex after all. There’s no room for feelings.

“ Tell your fucking serpents to stop spying on me.” She says curtly as she wipes herself clean and pulls up the panties he’d nearly torn in his desperate haste to be inside her. He watches her, brain still fuzzy from the powerful orgasm that had just hit him and thinks for the millionth time what kind of a fucking idiot lets someone like her go-no matter how noble the intentions.

“ They’re not spying.” He replies finally snapping out of his reverie and pulling up his boxers and jeans, “ They’re keeping an on eye you for me.”

“ Fuck you Jughead.” Betty says hotly and there’s that flash in her eyes again that drives him crazy, “ I’m no longer yours to be concerned about.”

“ You’ll always be mine no matter what.” He growls and when she turns around to face him, lip curled in disdain he realizes what he’s said and flushes.

“ I’m no longer yours Jones.” She repeats voice dangerously low, “ You made that pretty clear when you pushed me away, remember.”

“ Betty..” he pleads, sounding pathetic even to his own ears, “ Please don’t push them. Sweetpea told me he caught you snooping in their territory. You can’t-“

“ You don’t get to tell me what I can or can not do.” She interrupts him coldly, “ Now please get the fuck out of my house...I need to leave early tomorrow morning for something. And you can tell Sweetpea to shove it the next time you see him.” 

Jughead sighs as she folds her arms across her chest, glaring at him as he tucks his shirt in and puts on his jacket. 

“ When will I see you again?” He asks and regrets it immediately.

Betty’s face remains impassive but her tone is dismissive as she says, “ The next time I feel like scratching an itch.”

That’s it for now as she sees him to the door and pretty much slams it in his face. He walks to his bike parked in the shadows, already dialling Joaquin’s number as he gets on. 

“ What’s up?” The other man’s voice is raspy from sleep.

“ I need three guys tailing Cooper at a distance tomorrow. And send someone she won’t know. She gets prickly.”

“ You’re a lost cause Jones,” Joaquin drawls, yawning loudly, “ and a fucking idiot.”

“ Just do as I say ok.” He grumbles cutting the call before his friend can come up with another insult. No matter what any one says, he’s not letting her go. He can’t stop her, no matter what...the ridiculous break up has proved that to him, but he’ll be damned if he lets any one harm a single hair of her body.

He’ll be watching her no matter what. He’ll be watching her every move.


	24. Hey there Delilah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21st drabble of 30 from the songfic series.  
A fic based on a song you like with someone's name in the title.  
Song: Hey there Delilah by The Plain White T's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpts from letters Jughead writes to Betty in Columbia, New York.

“ I’m counting days like an idiot now. I wake up in your empty bed and just lie there, thinking of how you were lying next to me not two weeks ago. Baby I can’t even begin to tell you how much – how fucking much I-“

***

“ There’s a dude in my class who looks like Jason Blossom. I kid you not Betty. I walked in to class that first day and nearly lost my shit. Every time I turn a corner and he’s there...it’s like seeing a ghost-“

***

“ Baby I’m sorry. I am. I know we made up on the phone but I wanted to write this apology because you deserve so much more than I can ever give you, but baby I can give you my words. Betty I love you so, so much and I am so-“

***

“ Damn. You can not do that. You can’t just send me pictures like those and expect me to not lose it. Baby I need to see you. Fuck I’ve jerked off nine times to that picture of your-“

***

“ Pop’s has a new shake called the Fred shed. It’s a vegan shake and apparently a big yes if you’re trying to lose weight. I appreciate the gesture I do, but the Fred Shed? Seriously? Even Archie-“

***

“ It’s the same dream over and over again. We’re back in the forest. You have the gun in your hand...but you don’t pull the trigger. And I just stand there useless- tied to the spot. I need to see you baby. I’m going crazy-“

***

“ Betty I have enough saved baby...I don’t get why I can’t come to see you. I know it’s not what we planned but baby I need to see you. This might reach you only after I arrive and we’ll read it together in New York. It’s a good thing I’ll be there in person to kiss away that pout when you reprimand me for breaking my word and putting a dent in my savings but-“

***

“ I can’t believe it’s over already and I’m back in this god-forsaken town and you’re so far away. I wake up half hoping I’m still with you in your tiny dorm bed and your skin is warm and soft and pink next to mine. I can still see the way that mark was blooming just under your breast. Is it still there? Will you send me a picture baby-“

***

“ I love you. I love you. I knew it! You deserve this and everything wonderful that comes your way. I’m so proud of you baby- I can’t even begin to tell you how much. You’re going to keep your head up and you’re going to show them who they’re dealing with-“

***

“ It’s nothing sweetheart...I swear it’s hardly a bruise. Please stop worrying. I swear I’m going to kill Archie for yapping about it. That dude can not keep a secret to save a life. I promise it’s nothing you need to worry about-“

***

“ I got the best score on the assignment. My professor said and I quote, “ I am impressed with the professional tone of your work Forsythe.” How about that?- I think I deserve those pictures you promised. You know, wearing that little black-“

***

“ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I need to be inside you. I need to taste you so fucking much right now. I know you’re going to say I asked for them but...baby what am I going to do? FUCK-“

***

“ My Dad’s not doing well. I thought it was just a temporary thing but he’s been really down these last few weeks. He’s thinking about Fred...it’s that time of year again. I worry so much about Arch-“

***

“ Thank you for the surprise. I’m not even going to say you shouldn’t have because I love it too much. I LOVE you too much-“

***

“ I think that’s an interesting concept theoretically. We’re going to have to talk about this some more-“

***

“ Jellybean has a boyfriend. She’s fucking sixteen Betts. What kind of asshole douchebag thinks he can date my sister at sixteen. She’s practically a baby-“

***

“ Fine. FINE. You win. I will apologize to her. I will apologize to him. I will not behave like an asshole douchebag-“

***

“ Fuck Betty. Last night was amazing. Thank you baby. Fuck I’m still reeling from that orgasm. We need to compile data baby...I don’t think people really know how phone sex-“

***

“ He’s seriously interested Betty. He says the agent has given some very promising reviews and that I should consider it. What do you think? Should I go for it? God I wish you were here. I miss you so much right now- I need you to be here with me for this-“

***

“ Of course you did it. OF COURSE. You’re fucking Betty Cooper baby! That’s my girl ladies and gentlemen! Top of class, top of her game, top of me. Ha. I know what you’re going to say-“

***

“ I can’t wait for you to be home already baby. It’s back to counting days again. I’m going insane, watching the minutes go by. I need it to be next week NOW. I want my pretty little baby in my arms. I need my baby’s pretty pink-"

***

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I'm @honestlyhappymoon on Tumblr if you'd like to drop by for a chat:)


End file.
